Possible for a Possible
by writerchic16
Summary: Saving the day is so not the drama for preteen Kim Possible. Too bad her parents and classmates have mixed reactions. At least the people she helps are grateful – they might even return the favor.
1. Britina

**Possible for a Possible**

Summary: Saving the day is so not the drama for preteen Kim Possible. Too bad her parents and classmates have mixed reactions. At least the people she helps are grateful – they might even return the favor.

A/N: I recently marathoned KP on Disney Plus, and it made me curious about Kim's journey from ordinary student to hero. This is a short multi-chapter fic exploring what happened directly after Kim's first mission from Sitch in Time - the original events, before time travel got involved. It's my take on a canon prequel.

* * *

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable rode home in Mr. Paisley's limo. While Ron excitedly pushed every button, and helped himself to the stocked mini-fridge, Kim couldn't enjoy the luxury. She'd have to tell her parents about her brush with deadly lasers. Oddly enough, this was one time she worried about their reactions...even though she didn't do anything wrong. She'd saved the day, hadn't she? They'd be proud when Mr. Paisley, who sat across from her, told them what happened.

Kim struggled to believe it as she replayed the incident in her mind. What made her think she could flip through those lasers? Like, she wasn't a ninja! She should've run for a phone and called the police_._

But she HAD dodged those lasers. Somehow. It freaked her out a little. No one else her age would've, or could've, done what she did. Even now Mr. Paisley stared at her in unwavering awe. Would Kim's parents even believe what happened? Thank goodness Mr. Paisley volunteered to bring the tape from his security camera.

How _did_ she do it? Did she have some kind of...superpower? No, that was ridiculous.

She'd always been an energetic kid. Her parents told her stories of how she'd run them ragged as soon as she could toddle. The minute she was old enough, they put her in gymnastics, sports, karate, anything that would tire her out. Nothing ever did. She stopped taking naps at three and never looked back, much to her parents' horror. Kim still went from activity to activity without pause, even on a school day. Her rare moments of down time consisted of catching up on homework and studying.

So did her experience kick in when she finally needed to use it? She _was_ the only kid in her school with a second-degree black belt in kung fu.

"This would be so cool...if we weren't in major trouble," Ron said. Her thoughts far away, Kim nodded absently in agreement.

The limo pulled up to the house and her parents ran outside, their expressions bewildered. Her younger brothers watched from their second-story window. No one looked sure who would step out, and Kim didn't blame them – why _would_ they expect her to arrive home in style? Bracing for their reactions, she lowered the window as the limo driver parked.

Her parents had to pick their jaws off the ground. "Kimmie!" Dr. James Possible raced to open the door before the limo driver had a chance. "What on Earth...how..."

"Dad!" Kim leaped out of the limo into her father's arms, relieved to see him after everything she went through. She held onto her father even though she knew her parents would want an explanation.

Dr. Ann Possible also hugged Kim tightly, sensing her daughter's distress. Then she checked over her daughter's best friend with a doctor's eye. _Something_ happened – she and her husband couldn't tell if it was good or bad just yet. "Are you okay, Ron?"

Ron gave her a weak smile. "For now."

His guilty look, and his choice of words, made Ann realize her daughter might have caused trouble. "Why, what did you and Kim do?" she asked sharply.

"She saved the day, Mrs. Possible," Mr. Paisley said, walking up to the family.

"_Dr._ Possible," Ann corrected out of habit. Shaking her head, she asked, "What do you mean, how did Kimmie save the day?"

"Um...that will take some explanation."

* * *

They moved into the living room. Mr. Paisley explained everything while the parents listened with understandable skepticism. Kim and Ron sat on the couch, both silent and very willing to let the adult take over. Mr. Paisley had the best chance of explaining this – without making it sound punishable by grounding. "Why didn't you call the police?" James asked the billionaire.

"We only had access to a laptop," Mr. Paisley answered. "And hiring a service like Team Impossible guarantees privacy. I didn't want the incident leaking to the press – it would tip off thieves to my priceless Cuddle Buddy collection."

"_Cuddle Buddies?"_ Ann said, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course," James replied, struggling to hold back sarcasm. "They'd be the biggest target in a billionaire's mansion." Ann had to look away to keep from laughing.

Missing her parents' exchange, Kim exclaimed, "It's true, Mr. Paisley actually has a _Flamingoat!_ They only made ten!"

Mr. Paisley smiled, happy to meet a fellow Cuddle Buddy enthusiast. "You'll have to come back and tour the entire collection."

"For real?" Kim gasped with her eyes wide.

"Okay, let's get back to the lasers in the vault," Ann said, preventing a Cuddle Buddies fan club meeting. "It's still unclear how my daughter and her friend got involved with a lethal security system."

Undeterred by the parental scrutiny, or maybe missing it completely, Mr. Paisley nodded. "Due to our precarious position, the salesman found Ms. Possible instead of Team _Impossible._ I assure you, I'd never ask someone Kim's age to go on a rescue mission. How old are you anyway, thirteen?"

"Twelve," Kim answered.

"You don't say. Simply outstanding."

James interrupted when he put two and two together – or what he thought were two and two. "So Kimmie called the police when she got there! Oh, Kimmie-cub, I'm so proud of you!"

"Not exactly, Mr..."

"Doctor."

"Not exactly, Dr. Possible." And Mr. Paisley played the security footage.

* * *

After watching their daughter flip around deadly lasers, the Possible parents sent Kim to her room. Ron could stay with her until his mother arrived to pick him up. James and Ann were more confused than angry, unsure of how to react. Meanwhile they politely showed Mr. Paisley out while turning down his many offers to pay for...anything they wanted. The billionaire insisted on rewarding Kim Possible for saving his life. Stuck on an appropriate gift, the parents promised to think about it as they pushed him out the door.

"I'll go with Kimmie when she tours that Cuddle Buddy collection," James said with a grin. "Part of me is curious to see it myself. Why would anyone combine a goat and a flamingo?" Ann sighed as they moved to the kitchen, eager for coffee to clear her headache. Her lackluster response caused James to look at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"No, of course I'm not okay!" Ann exclaimed. "James, you do realize we almost lost our daughter, right? If Kim made one wrong move in that vault..." Ann trailed off, a hand over her mouth as tears began to form.

Becoming more somber, James wrapped his arms around his wife. "I know. Did you notice my reaction during that security video? Took everything I had not to shut it off. It's going to haunt my nightmares."

"Mine too," Ann said, calmer now that James was on the same page. "I'm too relieved to be mad at her. I _should_ be mad at her. She took an unnecessary risk that could've killed her."

James hesitated before he replied. "Well, I agree, but it sounds like the risk _was_ necessary. The police wouldn't have gotten there fast enough. You saw the shape Paisley was in – I'm surprised the old man balanced himself as long as he did."

"Same here. I guess people _do_ have super strength in life-threatening circumstances." Ann sat down at the kitchen table, struggling to compose herself while James put on a pot of coffee. "Maybe it's easier to be upset than to address what really happened. I knew Kimmie was talented, but that...I've never seen anything like it. I wouldn't even believe it was possible if it wasn't caught on video."

James smirked. "Come on, Ann. Anything's possible for a Possible, remember?"

"But..."

"It's in her genes," James explained confidently. "We knew it when she started walking at six months old. Running by seven months. There's nothing our Kimmie can't do, especially when she puts her mind to it."

Ann slowly nodded in agreement. "I guess I'll have to get used to the idea. She certainly proved herself today. Maybe we should talk with her about setting goals, give her some direction. Kim could be an Olympic gold-medalist."

When the coffeemaker beeped, James was quiet for a minute while he poured their cups. "She seems happy enough with that website she created. A hands-off approach might work best here. Most likely, she wouldn't listen to us even if we did try to guide her."

"That's true," Ann conceded. "She's always had her own ideas. If she wanted to be an Olympic gold-medalist, she would've researched it herself."

James gave her an encouraging smile. "Exactly. Let her be a kid while she can – soon enough she'll be growing up, chasing boys and whatnot. We're probably worrying for nothing. Once Kimmie goes to high school, she'll be a completely normal teenage girl."

* * *

Kim's delighted shriek rang through the Possible home.

Over a month after rescuing Mr. Paisley, she found a letter from him in the mailbox one day. The lasers in the vault were only a memory to the busy preteen. She didn't have time to dwell on it thanks to school, babysitting gigs and her new position on the cheer squad. Her parents had been majorly freaked by the vault incident, but they did say they were proud of her. More importantly, they made their daughter promise to call the police if she ever faced danger again.

Kim easily agreed – like, what were the odds anyway?

So the letter from Mr. Paisley was completely unexpected. After raising an eyebrow at the return address, Kim had ripped open the envelope. Two concert tickets slid out of a folded piece of paper onto the floor. Her shriek followed when she'd picked them up and saw the performer's name.

_Britina._ Every twelve-year-old girl's favorite singer, including Kim's. She never allowed herself to hope for tickets since Britina's Middleton concert sold out instantly. Bonnie Rockwaller snagged tickets and consistently bragged about them, even more so with the concert fast approaching. Kim had approached green-eyed monster status though she tried her best to hide it.

And now, she was going too!

Holding back more shrieks of excitement, Kim forced herself to read Mr. Paisley's letter:

_Dear Ms. Possible,_

_I cannot thank you enough for saving my life. You put yourself in great danger to rescue me that day, and I'm forever grateful. For the last few weeks I've struggled to think of the perfect gift for you. After consulting my assistant, she insisted every girl your age would want to attend this concert. I've never heard of Britina myself but apparently she's quite popular. My assistant also said to inform you that these tickets include VIP backstage passes, whatever that means._

_This is only a small token after your act of heroism that day. If you ever need a favor, please, do not hesitate to ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Paisley_

Kim missed the last line entirely. She'd zeroed in on the one, life-changing detail.

"VIP BACKSTAGE PASSES?"

* * *

The letter was followed by a call from Mr. Paisley himself later that day. He apologetically explained Middleton tickets had been unavailable, so hers were for Britina's next available show – in Chicago. (Something Kim missed while screaming.) He offered to fly Kim and a parent round trip in his private jet, insisting it was no inconvenience at all.

James and Ann discussed whether Kim should be allowed to go. On the one hand, Kim more than earned it. On the other...this would be a lot for the preteen to take in. Flying in a private jet, and VIP backstage passes? The Possible parents felt uneasy about accepting the extravagant gift. That night they sat around the living room after the kids went to bed, the TV volume on low while they talked.

"We should at least pay for the plane tickets," Ann reasoned. "There's no reason she can't fly commercial. It'll be her birthday present."

Tilting his head in thought, James reasoned, "But Ann, this guy is a billionaire. Who spent a fortune on Cuddle Buddies. At least now he's wasting money on someone else."

"So you're saying we should take advantage because he's rich?"

James held up a hand in defense. "Taking advantage would be asking for more. I'm sure he didn't bat an eye when he paid for those Britina tickets, and he already has the plane. I think it's okay for Kimmie to enjoy this – she did save the guy's life. We just need to make sure he doesn't spoil her any more than he already has."

"Alright." Ann let out a long sigh, accepting the argument. "Which one of us is going with her?"

* * *

It had been the most amazing day of Kim's life. She flew in a fancy private plane with her mother, who wound up coming along for the overnight trip. (Dad insisted on the mother-daughter bonding while he spent time with the twins. Kim suspected he wanted to avoid teen pop singers and their screaming fans.) Though her mother had objected to Mr. Paisley's generosity, Ann relaxed about it and even accepted a complimentary glass of champagne.

Through most of the flight, Kim educated her mother about Britina and other pop stars. While she would've preferred Ron to go with her, she admitted her dad had a point about the mother-daughter bonding. Kim didn't get to see her mother as much as her father because of Ann's intense work schedule. As for Ron, he wasn't a huge Britina fan anyway.

The concert turned out to be even better than Kim imagined. In addition to Britina, a new group she liked called N*Tune was the opening act. Kim couldn't _wait_ to tell Bonnie all about it. They both loved the group, but a less-popular act had opened at the Middleton concert.

Even better, Kim's VIP passes meant she could go backstage before _and_ after performances. She almost fainted when she took pictures with N*Tune. Meeting Britina though...Kim would never forget it. Britina was just as nice and down-to-earth as the tabloids said. The girls clicked instantly, so Kim told the pop star why she traveled from Middleton to Chicago. Ann could only raise an eyebrow while her daughter made friends with a celebrity.

Right before Britina went onstage, more of Kim Possible's destiny unfolded. An overheated breaker box erupted into flames. Since it was set into a far corner, no one noticed until the smell reached the main area.

"Hey, uh, what's that smell?" Kim was the first one to ask and look around. "It's like something's burning...oh my gosh!"

Everyone finally saw the fire when the flames leaped higher, then caught on the edge of a stage curtain. Before anyone could stop her, Kim took the fastest route to the fire extinguisher. This meant flipping onto the craft services table, jumping onto a rolling chair, then surfing the chair several feet. She hopped off and grabbed the extinguisher in one swift movement. With the extinguisher in hand, she flipped onto a speaker, using the height to her advantage as she put out every last flame.

All of this happened before the fire alarm even went off. As Kim stood on the speaker, fighting to breathe through the smoke, Britina and crew below burst into enthusiastic applause. She basked in the moment...until she saw her horrified mother, staring up at her with wide eyes.

* * *

Ann couldn't yell at Kim at first, not when her daughter saved the day _again._ And again, she was too relieved to be truly angry. She rushed forward as Kim gracefully hopped off the speaker, crushing her daughter in a tight hug before the crowd descended. "Kimmie! I'm so proud of you," Ann said. "Are you okay?"

Kim was still coughing even as she protested. "Thanks Mom, I'm fine – "

She was cut off as Britna pushed forward to hug Kim. "That was totally awesome!" Britina exclaimed. "_I'm _jelly of your moves, and I've been dancing my whole life! What classes do you take? Is it a special training program?"

But there wasn't time for small talk since Britina needed to start her concert. Attention quickly shifted to the show. While Mr. Paisley bought Kim some of the best seats in the house, Britina one-upped him by insisting Kim and her mother sit right in front. Soon after her opening songs, Britina introduced Kim to the crowd as "the girl who can do anything!"

Kim and Ann were also invited to the after-party. Ann couldn't say no since it would be considered rude, so instead she watched Kim like a hawk. They both ended up having a good time and left just before midnight, equally exhausted after a long day. Ann didn't have it in her to be stern with Kim when they'd had such a good time together. As they arrived at the hotel (also free due to Mr. Paisley's connections), Ann decided the lecture could wait until they got home.

Still, Kim saw her mother's initial reaction. "I scared you today, didn't I?" Kim asked, her question soft and filled with anxiety. They sat around their shared room, relaxing in their pajamas before going to bed. "I'm sorry," she went on. "I know I'm just a kid, and someone else should've done it, but...I don't know, it felt right. I saw danger and I had to _do_ something. People could've gotten hurt!"

"Including you," Ann replied gently. Though moved by her daughter's confession, she had to make sure Kim understood the risk. "Kimmie, you're not invincible. I know that's hard to believe at your age, but you could've gotten seriously injured. Today you inhaled so much smoke they had to give you extra oxygen." She sighed, remembering the sight of her daughter backstage, wearing an oxygen mask while Britina's concert started. The on-site nurse insisted on checking Kim out and discovered a small amount of smoke inhalation.

Looking guilty, Kim insisted, "But I'm fine now! It was no big!"

"What you did was a major 'big,'" Ann replied. "You have an instinct to save people. I think you got it from me – that's why I became a neurosurgeon. Combined with your incredible courage, and your unusual skill level for your age..." She trailed off, giving her daughter a proud smile. "I can see how you get these ideas. But you also need to be smart and look out for your own safety."

Kim frowned. "So you're saying I shouldn't put out fires. Or jump through lasers."

Ann hesitated, unsure how to respond. She needed to invent a new set of rules for her highly-capable daughter. "Well, it's safe to say you should always avoid lasers. It's just...you're selfless in the face of danger, and I so admire you for that. It also terrifies me because you're my daughter. I guess...at the heart of it, I'm asking you to think before you run into these situations. If there are adults around, or you can call for help, let them handle it. Okay?"

Though she didn't look convinced, Kim shrugged in agreement. "Okay, Mom. I'll try."

* * *

Almost as soon as their flight landed on Sunday, Kim ran over to Ron's to tell him every detail about her trip. They celebrated at Bueno Nacho and sorted through pictures on Kim's digital camera, discussing which ones were the best. By Sunday night she could not wait to go to school. A few of her friends already called her for the recap.

Even though Kim had an exciting weekend, she expected things to be the same when she and Ron arrived at school Monday morning. Instead they found the hallways half-empty. They walked towards Kim's locker, searching for _any_ of their friends. "Where is everybody?" Kim whispered to Ron.

Ron gave her a panicked look. "Oh man, did school start already and we're super late? I didn't actually look at the clock when my mom woke me up this morning."

"You're _such_ a loser. Everyone's in the computer lab, and it's all because of Tin Teeth here."

Both seventh-graders sighed when Bonnie Rockwaller blocked their path. "Good Morning, Bonnie," Kim grumbled. "F-Y-I, we just got here, so I don't see how that could be my fault."

Bonnie sent her an evil, knowing grin. "You really don't know, do you? I'm guessing no one bothered to call you."

Though normally intimidated by Bonnie, Ron didn't have the energy to be scared. "Look, can we cut to the chase here? My brain's a little fuzzy before I get my homeroom power nap."

"Oh, don't blame homeroom, your brain is always fuzzy." Bonnie smirked triumphantly while Kim glared. "It's all about that stunt Kimmie here pulled at the Britina concert. You know, the one that's _all_ over the Internet."

Kim's eyes widened. She'd expected everyone at school to hear about it, but the Internet? "But how? I didn't post anything on my new site."

"Please, as if anyone would check _your_ little bore-fest," Bonnie retorted. "I'm talking about Britina's official website. She told the whole world about your big lie. You must be feeling _so_ rock-bottom."

Confused, Kim asked, "What lie?"

"Oh, come on, like you _really_ put out a fire all by yourself. You made up a story so she'd let you sit in the front row."

Kim didn't even catch the end of Bonnie's insult. Britina posted about _her_ on the official fan site? When? How did Kim not see this yet? It must have just happened because she checked that website every night for updates. "Oh my gosh! She posted about me, really?"

When Kim tried to run for the computer lab, Bonnie refused to be ignored. "Uh, hello? Like, this isn't a good thing. You should come clean and admit that you totally lied to Britina."

"Reaching much, Bonnie?" Kim was quickly losing patience. She needed to check the website fast before the bell rang. "Now _excuse_ me..."

"Running from the truth, K?"

"Running from _you,_ B!"

"Well – EEK! WHAT IS THAT? THAT FREAKY _THING!"_

Ron's new pet Rufus had poked his head out of Ron's pocket, yawning and stretching. He blinked at Bonnie, then chattered something that sounded like "Hi!"

Bonnie screeched and ran away. Ron high-fived the naked mole rat. "Way to go, Rufus!"

Even Kim smiled at the odd pet. "You're still weird, but you have great timing."


	2. Francois

As much as Bonnie tried to burst Kim Possible's bubble, she couldn't deny video proof. After Britina posted about Kim, another VIP fan shared a video of Kim putting out the fire. Everyone in Bonnie's world saw Kim do what should have been impossible. Who did Kim think she was anyway? Really, it took a twisted mind to believe a preteen could put out a fire.

Kim got lucky, that was all. She happened to be in the right place at the right time. If Bonnie were backstage at that concert, she would've done the exact same thing.

It _could_ have been her. It _should_ have been her. She had the Britina concert tickets first! This was supposed to be _her_ glory moment! Bonnie thought she'd finally outdone everyone by snagging the hottest tickets of the year. Even some of the eighth graders had been jealous. She'd known she would bring Tara with her, but she let the mystery drag out on purpose, letting her friends argue over who she'd choose. For about two months she felt like the center of the universe.

Then the center shifted. Seriously, how did Kim even _get_ VIP backstage passes? Bonnie knew the Possibles were both doctors, but she didn't think they had that kind of cash. It didn't make sense that they'd spoil their daughter rotten for no reason.

Huh. There's something.

Feeling better, Bonnie waited for Kim after their last class. She fell into step next to Kim as they went to the gym for practice. "So Kim, I've done some thinking..."

"Good for you, Bonnie."

Bonnie paused, surprised Kim got in the first dig. But she shook it off and kept up her stride. She'd been needling Kim so much lately that it was probably just a habit. "Hah, funny. Of course, I'd be defensive too if I were keeping a huge secret."

"Finally, your latest scheme," Kim said, amusement in her eyes. "Don't keep me in suspense."

Maybe their rivalry _had_ become a little predictable. Refusing to let Kim rattle her, Bonnie continued, "Everyone's been _so_ starry-eyed about your adventure in Chicago. I'll admit, I was a little shocked myself. But I realized you left some major holes in your story. I'm sure you wouldn't mind filling in the blanks for me? Just curious."

Bonnie grinned when Kim suddenly became nervous. Bingo. "Um," Kim replied, more wary now. "Sure, go ahead. I've got nothing to hide."

"Why _Chicago?"_ Bonnie asked. They arrived at the gym and she purposefully moved inside, waving at the other cheerleaders already there. "And how did _you_ score VIP backstage passes? _I_ couldn't even get those, not when the good seats already cost top-dollar."

As she'd predicted, everyone in the gym was paying attention. They all wondered, but Bonnie was the only one with the nerve to ask. "Uh..." Kim trailed off, noticing her audience. "I, kind of, um...saved this rich guy's life. I know it sounds crazy..."

"I'll say." Bonnie smirked at the other cheerleaders, as if they all realized Kim was _the_ biggest liar. Meanwhile Kim looked dejected, knowing it would take a miracle to convince anyone the story was true.

But instead of accusations from the crowd, Tara's voice rang through the gym. "Wait! It's true!"

No. That couldn't be. Bonnie glared at the blond cheerleader, who missed it completely and went over to Kim. "You're talking about the billionaire Mr. Paisley, right?" Tara continued when surprised Kim only nodded. "My dad works at the airport, where Mr. Paisley has his private jet. Dad saw you and your mom taking the jet to Chicago! Oh my gosh, Kim, I wanted to ask but I forgot all about it after the Britina news."

As the cheerleaders gathered around Kim, eager for the details, Bonnie sat down on the bleachers and sulked. Didn't Kim Possible _ever_ tell a lie?

* * *

After the Britina incident cycled out of the spotlight (eventually), Kim's life went back to normal for several months. Her weeks consisted of school, cheer practice, kung fu classes, and Bueno Nacho. Her website became more popular, but just locally, and only for babysitting or pet-sitting. While everyone at school knew of her heroics, she flew below the radar of mainstream media. Kim didn't mind in the least, especially concerning the laser rescue – Mr. Paisley hadn't wanted the public to know.

She could tell her parents were relieved. They'd seemed on-edge at first, but after a while they stopped grilling her whenever she checked her website. The Possible family, even Kim, began to think of both incidents as past-tense. No one would ever contact her for help with real danger. Those exciting few months had been a fluke, nothing more.

Maybe Kim missed the adrenaline rush. A little. But she couldn't be like, a superhero, and run into danger all the time. To make up for it, she put even more effort into cheer practice and her karate classes. When an eighth-grader told Kim she'd be a shoo-in for captain, Bonnie pouted for a week.

As spring weather returned to Middleton, Kim received an interesting request on her website. It didn't involve lasers or fire, but at least it was _different._ Okay, technically it could count as pet-sitting, but it beat scooping litter for her neighbor's cats. For one thing, the pet owner didn't even live in Middleton, and she'd get to see a dog show.

In Go City!

But in order to score the job, she had to overcome some challenges. The first two being her parents. She planned to beg them for a ride, but even better, the dog owner offered to pick her and Ron up from Middleton. Still, Kim needed her best puppy-dog-pout skills to wear down her parents. Eventually they agreed that the job sounded danger-free. They did have one humiliating condition – Ann and James insisted on meeting her boss when he picked her up. And, remembering Mr. Paisley's mistake, they insisted she confirm that the pet owner knew her age.

To everyone's surprise, Francois gracefully accepted the unusual terms. "But do not worry, Mr. and Mrs. Doctor Possiblè!" the stylish Frenchman exclaimed. He stood in the Possible's entryway while Kim waited nearby, anxious to get out of there. "Naturally I did my research," Francois continued. "I would not trust just anyone with my darling Gigi. Ms. Possiblè is young, yes, but my best customer Britina absolutely raved about her. I am confident she can keep my Gigi out of harm's way."

James gave him a scrutinizing once-over. "But why do you need a dog-sitter at a dog show? Won't you be with Gigi anyway?"

"Not all the time," Francois explained. "The show est always chaotic, but very good for business. Competitors _plead_ with me to work my magic on their canine's coiffure. Normally I would never be a _groomer_, but the money est, how you say...too good to pass up. Besides, I do have a soft spot for man's most loyal companions."

Despite their reservations about the unusual tourist, Kim's parents gave her permission to go. Soon, Kim and Ron were in another limo, getting to know Gigi on their way to Go City.

* * *

"Don't worry, buddy," Ron whispered to quaking Rufus. "None of the dogs will bother you as long as you _stay in my pocket." _At the naked mole rat's dubious look, Ron sighed. "It'll be okay, little guy. I promise we're out of here at the first sign of trouble."

Ron didn't blame Rufus for being scared. The naked mole rat barely made it through the ride to Go City. Dignified Gigi sat next to Francois the entire time, but she sniffed Ron and bared her teeth at Rufus when Francois wasn't looking. Even now, with everything going on around them, Gigi only had eyes for Rufus – narrowed, menacing eyes.

Francois left them in the small park next to the Go City Convention Center. All contestants waited with their dog under party tents, providing necessary shade for the hairier breeds. (And plenty of outdoor space for the dozens of canines to do their business.) Other tents sold food for both humans and canines, along with items like dog shampoo and leashes. All tents lined paved walkways that wound down to the convention center entrance. Francois told them the dog show events took place in the center's arena. Kim and Ron would get to see Gigi compete, but for now, they needed wait under Francois' designated party tent.

As for Francois, sometimes they saw him rush by, but they were mostly on their own. Ron suspected Gigi might act on her hunter impulse without Francois there to hold her back. While Kim gave Gigi a stomach-friendly cookie, Ron backed up several feet. "KP, make sure you hold on to Gigi's leash. Rufus here is shaking."

"You shouldn't have brought him, Ron," Kim replied, also worried for the mole rat's safety. "I can control Gigi, but there are lots of other dogs here."

Ron's eyes widened as Rufus fainted in his pocket. "Oh man, why'd you have to say that?"

"Francois did give us permission to leave Rufus in the limo."

"Did he? You know, Francois uses a lot of grown-up words I don't understand." Truth be told, _Ron_ was nervous about being around so many dogs. Looking out for Rufus made him brave. "Well, it's been okay so far. Let's see how it goes."

Then Ron heard a loud squeak, and it wasn't Rufus. Eventually he realized it was someone speaking in a high-pitched voice. Ron almost laughed, but strangely enough, he got the creeps instead. Though he tried to follow the sound, in all the commotion he lost track of the speaker. "KP, did you hear that squeaky voice? It sounded funny...but not hah-hah funny."

"No, I guess I missed it."

* * *

Gigi proved to be a tougher customer than Kim expected. Even though Gigi had been expertly trained, the dog pushed her limits when Francois wasn't around. If Kim didn't watch her every second, the dog tried to eat everything around her – including poor Rufus. The naked mole rat burrowed into Ron's pocket and hadn't been seen in over an hour.

But it wasn't just Gigi. Competitors constantly walked by to check the dog out, barely noticing Kim while they sized up the champion poodle. Kim realized the same small group walked by more than once. For some reason it made her nervous.

Thankfully the pathways cleared out while contestants prepared for the first round of competition. Kim began to relax knowing Francois would return soon. But then...

Out of nowhere, a German Shepherd detected Rufus and started charging at Ron. Understandably terrified, Ron took off screaming, while people tried to stop the determined canine. Kim didn't think twice as she ran after her best friend. She jumped over any object or dog in her way, scrambling to catch up with the Shepherd.

Up ahead, Ron escaped by running into one of the restrooms on the side of the convention center. The people who'd gone after the Shepherd finally caught up and got a leash around its neck.

"Phew!" Kim exclaimed, very relieved her friend wasn't hurt. Then she remembered Gigi. Kim dashed back to her station – just in time to see two men taking the poodle away. They were the same two people who kept passing by earlier. "Hey!" Kim shouted. "That's not your dog! She's not mine either, but I'm in charge of her!"

When the dog-nappers heard her, one picked up Gigi and they broke into a run. Kim took off again, jumping over tables and leaping over the tops of party tents. People shrieked as she (gently) pushed them out of her way. The criminals aimed for a side door into the building, but she hopped onto a party tent and jumped down in front of the would-be thieves. "Going somewhere, boys?"

She sent each robber flying into a large dog crate, locking the doors behind them.

* * *

The two thugs had been hired to steal Gigi before the competition. Authorities knew they must have been hired by a jealous contestant, but it would take a while to narrow the list down. Kim didn't care who ordered crime as long as Gigi was safe. The exhausted poodle rested at Kim's feet, now eternally loyal to her rescuer. Sitting next to Kim, Ron calmed down with apple juice in one hand and a cookie for humans in the other.

Francois couldn't be more thrilled. "Oh, I cannot thank you enough, Ms. Possiblè!"

Kim had conflicted emotions. She was happy to save Gigi, but on the other hand, she didn't look forward to telling her parents about it. Not to mention... "But it's my fault, Mr. Francois," Kim said glumly. "They never would've gotten Gigi if I didn't run away from her."

"Please, you exceeded expectations," Francois insisted with a wave of his hand. "Anyone would have run to help their friend in his time of need. Furthermore, the authorities say the German Shepherd belonged to the dog-nappers. They used him to distract everyone while they grabbed Gigi. If I'd been there, they would have unleashed that vicious beast on _moi."_

Kim felt much better – even if she still worried about her parents. "Oh. Well, in that case, I'm glad I could help."

"You make it sound trivial," Francois said, disapproval in his tone. "Why, you should be proud! Witnesses could not believe someone your age defeated two adult dog-nappers. You must tell moi, however did you do it?"

Kim shrugged modestly. "I have a second-degree black belt. Honestly, I've never used it before today."

"You are a jewel, Kim Possiblè. I must insist, if you ever need a favor, please do not hesitate to call your friend Francois."

* * *

On the opposite end of the convention center, Team Go investigated multiple reports of criminal activity. The attempted poodle-napping followed the disappearances of three other canine contestants. Each of the targeted dogs would be worth thousands when sold to new owners, or used for breeding. For the moment though, Team Go focused on a gem-studded collar on display. Genuine diamonds and rubies covered a collar that could fit a St. Bernard. The room was hidden in a far corner of the convention center, only available to patrons who included it in their ticket packages.

Working with her brothers, superhero Shego was more concerned about the latest rumors. "Okay, how embarrassing is this?" she complained. "If what I heard is true, a _twelve-year-old girl_ caught two of the thieves. That's two more than _we've_ apprehended all day."

"The twerp got lucky," Mego assured her. "She actually saw them taking the poodle. Meanwhile we haven't seen anything."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Exactly! I've been saying that we need to change our strategy. The twins should multiply and spread out over the show floor."

"That's a waste of time," Hego argued. "The crook in charge will target this collar eventually. We need to be here when he does."

"But what about the dogs that go missing in the meantime? You don't care about them?"

Hego paused at his sister's argument. "I do, but there are a lot of dogs here. What are the odds that Wego will see the one they go after next?"

"The twins can multiply themselves to infinity if they want!" Shego almost shouted. "At that rate, they could guard every dog at this stinkin' show!" Her brothers never failed to frustrate her on a mission. They never listened to her, and even when she was proved right, they refused to admit it.

While the Wego twins considered the idea, Mego smirked at his sister. "Dramatic much? You're just tweaked because you're not on top of your game. If you weren't so busy with _school_ lately, you would've caught this mastermind by now."

Shego almost used her power on her brother after that comment. Her hand raised in a threatening manner, but she forced it back down. Her brothers all mocked her Child Development degree. They felt, as a superhero, she should dedicate herself more to the team instead of her own ambitions. "And why is it that I'm always the one who makes the plan?" Shego retorted instead. "Oh right, it's because the rest of you have one brain cell! That you all share!"

"Uh guys?" a Wego twin said.

But Hego ignored him and frowned at Shego. "Now, there's no reason to get hostile..."

"Guys?" the other twin said.

"Please, that wasn't hostile. I can _show_ you hostile..."

"THE COLLAR'S GONE!"

At the twins' shout, they all turned to find an empty display. A shadowy figure ran out of the exhibit room, holding the glittery collar. Shego let out a long sigh. "Of course," she grumbled. Shego sprinted after the criminal, leaving her brothers in the dust.

* * *

The thief was fast, but Shego easily followed him through the convention center hallways. She couldn't hear her brothers anymore. That was just fine in Shego's opinion, now she actually had a chance of catching this thief. Lately she couldn't stand her family. It was all about the team, the team, the team. Maybe that worked for them, but _she_ wanted a life of her own. A life away from brothers who thought they knew better, but never did – somewhere _she_ made the rules.

Staying focused, Shego grinned when she saw the thief turn into a stairwell. Perfect. She rushed in after him. He turned around for a brief second, fear in his eyes when he saw her angry scowl.

Falsetto Jones. A successful businessman and known criminal – to those in the know.

"End of the line, Jones." Shego kicked off the railing and flipped onto the above landing. Before Falsetto could turn around, she shot a green bolt at the door behind them, melting the hinges and trapping him inside. He couldn't reach the other door without passing her.

Even though he sensed the dire situation, Falsetto tried to project calm. "I'm guessing you've used the stairwell trap before, Shego."

Shego couldn't help the laughter that escaped. "Sorry, the squeaky voice does it to me every time," she said through her chuckles.

"Considering my position, I'm prepared to make a deal." Falsetto took a cutter tool out of his coat pocket. To Shego's fascination, he pried one of the diamonds off the collar and held it out to her. "You let me go, and this is yours. If you turn me in, we both lose. Let's face it, everyone knows hero work doesn't pay much, and I hear you have some student loans. This would cover most of them."

Stunned by the bold offer, Shego found herself considering it. Those diamonds _would_ cover her debt. And wouldn't it serve her obnoxious brothers right? Falsetto only had the collar because they were so inept. This would teach them a lesson. Maybe they'd work harder on the next case.

Plus the diamonds were so _shiny._ They sparkled, winked at her really, saying "take me!" Who would ever know what she did? Her brothers would believe Falsetto got away with the collar on his own.

"Jones, I hate to break this to you..." Shego began, purposely leaving him in suspense.

The criminal's smugness evaporated when he recognized defeat. "Oh well, it was a long shot."

"Not as long as you think," Shego replied, confusing him. "The thing is, if you're going to offer a bribe, you can't be stingy. Keep the diamonds coming and I'll tell you 'when.'"


	3. Baxter & Buttercup

After fencing the diamonds and rubies, Shego planned a vacation. She clearly needed time to get her head on straight. Spring Break was fast-approaching, so her classes wouldn't be a problem. Shego only hesitated about telling her brothers. Lately they didn't have a clue without her there to put the pieces together. They never _thanked_ her for it, but regardless, she didn't want Go City to devolve into chaos.

Funny, she cared less and less about the "good" people of Go City. They treated her as a hero while in uniform, but they judged her whenever she went out socially. It was a city with a small-town atmosphere. People stared at her green skin, sometimes mocking it if they felt brave. Then there were the comments about her dating life or her ambitions to be a teacher or really...anything she did. Citizens called her the team's weak link just because she was the only woman. None of them talked about her skilled fighting, or her dedication. People only noticed how she looked in her bodysuit.

Yeah, Shego needed to get away. She might not even come back. _No one_ in Go City deserved her, least of all her brothers.

She'd given too much thought to breaking away permanently. She fantasized about finding a new city to protect, where people only knew her as Shego and not part of Team Go. Accepting the diamonds had been an act of rebellion. If she was that desperate to express her frustration, maybe she should take it as a sign to move on.

It also bothered Shego that she'd almost kept a diamond to remember the occasion. _Why_ would she want to remember something that caused her shame? Part of her felt overwhelmingly guilty about her actions. Not guilty enough to confess, but enough to question her state of mind. What hero accepted bribes? Would this get around the hero-and-villain community? She didn't trust Jones to keep his mouth shut about the incident. He might even brag about it, or try to tarnish her reputation.

Another part of her...a scary part, one she didn't understand...was proud that she'd nabbed the diamonds. And hoped she'd have another opportunity to make some money.

Shego stood in the heart of Go Tower, mentally reviewing everything she'd packed. Two green suitcases stood beside her. After debating how to break the news, she'd decided to disappear without telling them about her vacation. She'd deal with them after she returned from seven days and seven nights in the Caribbean. If she returned.

"Shego?"

Shoot. Grimacing, Shego turned around to face Hego. "It's Spring Break," she snapped defensively. "I'm going to The Bahamas. Problem?" Shego then shrugged and reached for the handle on a suitcase. "Never mind, don't care if there is. See ya."

Hego cut in front of her. "Shego, please wait. We need to talk."

"I have a flight to catch."

"Five minutes," Hego insisted. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, indicating she'd listen. "I-I...I don't know why you're so mad at us lately. I wish you'd tell us what was wrong. It's starting to affect the team."

His halfhearted concern ignited her anger. "Oh, gosh, wouldn't want it to affect _the team,"_ Shego sneered. "Otherwise I could go on being mad, is that it?"

Confused, Hego replied, "N-no, of course not. You're my sister and I care about you."

"Nice defense," Shego retorted. "You only break out that line when I'm angry at you. And that's the problem, really. I'm surrounded by a bunch of self-absorbed jerks who can do whatever they want because they're _heroes._ I'm starting to think the hero game isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Hego gasped. "You _did_ let Falsetto Jones escape!"

The unexpected reply threw Shego off. "W-what are you talking about?" Feeling panicky, Shego forced herself to keep her cool. They all bought her story a week ago. She wasn't about to trip up when she'd already gotten away with it.

"The stairwell door was melted, Shego," Hego explained, his own anger building. "I visited the scene with the police. It's your classic maneuver, which meant Jones couldn't have escaped on his own."

Shego never expected her dim-witted brother to put the pieces together. She didn't even realize he knew about her stairwell trick. "H-he's fast for a little guy," Shego lied. "I melted the door, but he'd already climbed the stairs when I turned around."

"I guess I have no choice but to believe you," Hego said. "Although, one could say you're going on vacation at a very suspicious time. Fleeing the country?"

Huh, she never even put that together. She'd covered her tracks and didn't feel the need to run – because of her crime, at least. "That's ridiculous, Hego. Check my school schedule. It really is Spring Break."

"Convenient for you, isn't it?"

"Wow, you really don't trust me. So much for sibling bonds." Shego feigned indignation, eager to end their spat. "So what, if I canceled my vacation, you'd believe I was innocent?"

Hego paused, surprised by the question. He gave it serious thought. "That's...not a bad idea, actually. Yes, Shego. If you cancel your trip right now, I'll believe you're innocent."

"You've got to be kidding me." When he didn't change his expression, she went a different route. "Okay, if I cancel my trip, there's gotta be more in it for me. I bought insurance, but I'd still lose money because of this."

Hego shrugged. "I can reimburse you if it's that important."

"Oh, you will," Shego snapped. "But on top of that, you and the guys all have to start respecting my decisions. And I don't just mean the ones related to our missions. I don't want to hear another word about college being 'the end of the world.' What I do on my own time is my business."

"But Shego, we _are_ family..."

"Oh, so I can criticize every detail of _your_ life? You know, purely out of sisterly concern."

Hego let out a long sigh. "Fine. If you give up this trip, I'll talk to the others about setting boundaries."

Shego tried for nonchalance, but she wistfully glanced at the suitcases she'd have to unpack. "Fine then. Guess I'm staying."

For now.

* * *

Kim almost hoped Francois wouldn't tell her parents about the rescue. As it turned out, they would've heard the news anyway – from the actual news. Gigi's dog-napping was part of a wild crime spree. Despite tight security, no other thieves had been captured. Go City reporters celebrated Kim's bravery to balance out the loss of a priceless diamond collar.

She could sense her parent's concern, but they had trouble expressing it. They couldn't discourage her when she'd saved a poodle and put two thieves in prison. But even Kim _herself_ knew she shouldn't have run after real criminals. What if they had weapons on them? What if they'd taken her along with Gigi? The incident could have ended very, very badly. Still, Kim was a hero, and her parents couldn't be upset about something that didn't happen.

Ann and James coped with Kim's hero status by giving her a break from it. Though normally not a fan of life on the ranch, Ann was the one to suggest a family vacation to The Lazy C. They could all escape for a while, reconnect with nature...and put Kim's website on hold for a week. Kim didn't protest too much. She'd miss Ron, but she enjoyed the ranch and spending time with her uncle. Honestly, she didn't even remember Joss much. Her younger cousin had been a toddler the last time they visited. Since Joss was about the same age as the tweebs, Kim worried she'd have a herd of trouble-makers to wrangle.

At least she had a week to prepare. Since everyone needed new clothes, her parents announced a family trip to Middleton Mall. Kim cringed at the thought of being seen with her parents and the tweebs. As a compromise, she begged them to pick up Ron, knowing both her mom and her dad would be distracted by her brothers. Her parents gave her the okay to wander off without a second thought.

Clothes shopping without her mother, _finally. _Which store should she choose? She couldn't go _too_ crazy. Her parents would buy everything, so whatever she chose had to meet their approval.

"This is major, Ron," Kim said. "The store I pick will represent who I am for my entire teenage years. No more tween nightmares from Liberty. I need to make a _statement."_

Even though he didn't care much about fashion, Ron tried to help Kim with her decision. "Well, uh, how about Cold Subject?" He pointed to the edgy store for teenagers, filled with band tees and designs based on fictional characters. The door had a cardboard cutout display to make it look like an ice cave.

"Ugh, no. My cousin Larry shops there." Kim pointed to a trendy store a few feet ahead of them. "I'm leaning towards Forever 22."

Ron frowned. "Kim, that might be _too_ mature. All the pants there have writing..." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. _"On the behind!"_

Kim was about to protest, but she thought better of it when actual twenty-year-olds walked into the store. She felt like a little kid in comparison. "Maybe you're right."

Then, she saw it. Club Banana.

Kim couldn't say why, but it spoke to her. This would be her statement.

Mesmerized by the window displays, she almost forgot Ron stood behind her. "Why does it have to be Club _Banana?"_ Ron complained. "There are so many fruits _not_ beloved by monkeys. 'Club Apple' or 'Club Orange' would've been just as catchy!"

* * *

Kim arrived at The Lazy C wearing an official Club Banana tracksuit. (Every girl at school wanted one, including Bonnie Rockwaller. Kim couldn't wait to show hers off after Spring Break.) Hers was purple with the Club Banana logo on the jacket and pants. She wondered if her cousin Joss would be impressed. Joss was younger, but she probably liked fashion, right?

As it turned out, not so much. Joss didn't even notice. After a brief hello to Kim, she bonded like glue to Jim and Tim. The trio immediately ran off to explore the ranch – leaving Kim with her uncle and her parents. Normally she wouldn't have cared where her brothers went, but in this case, she didn't want to tag along with the adults the entire week. Kim pouted while her uncle Slim gave them his own, less fun tour of the ranch.

"And this here is one of our stables," Slim said, directing his family inside. Four stalls lined either side of the large structure, eight in total, each with real life horse. Kim went to the nearest one, a brown horse that looked smaller than the others.

"Careful, Kimmie." Ann seemed intimidated by the enormous, snorting horses. She held on to her husband's arm and stayed in the middle of the walkway. "Slim, is it okay for her to do that?"

Slim laughed and handed Kim a sugar cube. "Of course! That's Spirit right there, and she'll love you forever if you give her this sugar cube. She's a little fiesty but I think Kimmie could handle her."

Kim gasped, her eyes wide. "I get to ride Spirit?"

"Absolutely," Slim confirmed.

"'Fiesty'?" James questioned. "Slim, I don't want Kimmie-cub getting hurt. Don't you have a calmer horse for her?"

Slim chuckled. "From what I've heard about my niece's adventures, I think Spirit will be the one trying to keep up with Kimmie."

The stable became Kim's favorite place on the ranch. Since the younger kids always went off on their own, Kim decided to learn horseback riding from her uncle. She loved the family horseback ride around the ranch on Sunday even though it left her wanting more. (They all enjoyed seeing Ann nervously ride a horse. Kim never realized her mother was so _not_ a country person.) Starting from that first visit to the stable, Kim went out for a ride every day with her uncle, usually while he ran errands around the ranch.

"I'd say you're a natural, Kim," Slim told her one afternoon. "No one would ever know you were a city-slicker. We'll get you some proper cowboy boots and you'll be good to go."

Kim laughed, enjoying the ride on her beautiful horse. "I wouldn't call Middleton a 'city.' Even Go City isn't as big as New York or Los Angeles."

"Doesn't matter, it's still too crowded. Nothin' like Montana," Slim insisted.

Kim had to agree. Even though she missed Ron, part of her didn't want to go home in a few days. Trotting along the trail, with gorgeous mountains surrounding them, Kim felt like civilization was a million miles away. Then she saw the dark clouds rolling in. "Uh, Uncle Slim? Should we be worried about those?"

"Good call, Kimmie. News did say we're due for a soaker. Let's turn around...oh, shoot." He frowned, looking off into the opposite direction. "Baxter. He's a friend from Arizona who's helping me out for a while. I promised to check in, mainly because there's a donkey just about ready to burst."

"'Burst'? As in, have a baby?"

"Yup. New plan, you run back to the ranch, I'll meet you back there later."

"But I want to see the donkey! Please, Uncle Slim?" Kim broke out her toughest puppy-dog pout, which worked wonders on her uncle.

Slim sighed and looked up at the clouds again. "Well, I guess it's okay since we're just going to check. Should be back long before the storm really hits."

* * *

Three hours later, Kim sat on the floor of the barn, holding a newborn donkey in her arms. Baxter hadn't been in the cabin, but Buttercup couldn't wait for her handler to return. The storm came in faster and stronger than anyone predicted. Kim felt the rain through the wooden slats, grateful for the jacket she wore, wishing for a warmer one. But Uncle Slim had needed her help during the birth. Now that she held the donkey, Kim thought it was all worth it.

They weren't out of the woods yet. Workers had contacted Slim on his two-way radio, warning of a landslide headed their way. They needed to evacuate even with the storm raging. A horse trailer was coming to meet them and the animals, but there might not be enough time.

"I'm so sorry, Kimmie," Slim said, his voice grave. "We gotta get a move on, and fast. I'll carry the baby and guide Buttercup with the horses. You high-tail it out of here on foot towards the meetup spot."

Kim shook her head. "But you need help. I'll carry the baby."

"I appreciate the gesture, but..."

"I can do it, Uncle Slim!" Kim wrapped the small donkey in a blanket. Then, over Slim's protests, she jumped onto her horse with the donkey secure in her arms.

Amazed, Slim uselessly yelled for her to come back as his niece galloped into the storm.

* * *

Over an hour later the Possible family gathered in the main house with grateful Baxter. Buttercup, her baby and the two horses were brought to another barn and settled in for the night. They'd been lucky that no other animals shared the barn with Buttercup. Since the caretaker cabin was right next door, the small barn only housed animals in need of constant medical attention.

"I ain't never seen anything like it," Slim was saying. Everyone sat around the open living space in front of a roaring fire. Kim and the three other kids finished their hot chocolate, while the adults sipped their coffee. "Kimmie here was a force of nature," he continued. "She had that baby in her arms and didn't stop until she'd reached the trailer. Even dodged some falling rocks on the way. The landslide hit faster than expected, so I never would've saved all the animals without her."

While James and Ann paled at the danger, Joss stared up at Kim with wide eyes. "Wow! Where'd you learn to be such a good rider, Kim?"

Shrugging modestly, Kim answered, "Your dad's a really good teacher. And in this case, Spirit wanted to get home as much as I did. It was no big."

"It's a big deal to me," Baxter insisted. "Buttercup is my donkey, brought her here with me on the drive from Arizona. I would've been heartbroken if something happened to her or her baby. Not to mention, my tourist business would've been in trouble. I can't thank you enough, Miss Possible."

While Kim blushed, the twins laughed. "'Miss Possible,'" Tim and Jim said in the same mocking tone, both using air quotes.

"You're welcome, Mr. Baxter," Kim said, ignoring the tweebs. "I'm happy I could help."

"I sure am too. You ever need anything, just give me a holler," Baxter insisted.

Meanwhile, James watched his wife sigh as she went to the kitchen for a coffee refill. He shared a look with Slim, and the older Possible brothers followed. The kitchen was far enough away that the kids and Baxter couldn't hear them. "She's okay, honey," James said, hugging his wife tightly.

Ann returned the hug with equal force, burying her head in his shoulder. "For now," she said through tears. "I-I don't know how much more I can take."

Sympathy in his eyes, Slim leaned against the counter. "I'm guessing this is about the excitement you've had lately. Must not be easy raising someone that fearless." James talked to his brother often, so Slim knew about Kim's website and everything that resulted from it.

"You said it, brother," James agreed, keeping an arm around his wife. "We're inventing a whole new set of parenting rules over here. It's difficult to set limits when Kimmie's so capable."

"And there need to be limits," Ann said. "She's...extraordinary, but no one's immune to danger. Eventually she'll take on more than she can handle. I don't even want to imagine what could happen, especially if the risk is on par with recent events."

With his arms crossed, Slim hesitated before replying. "I want to start off by saying I completely understand. Watching Kim with the baby goat in her arms, galloping into the storm – scared me pretty good. But one thing I've learned, raising Joss out here by myself...you gotta learn to trust. I can't watch Joss every moment of the day. As soon as they prove they're ready, you gotta show some faith and let them go out into the world. Sounds like Kimmie's world will be bigger than the ranch here, but the same idea applies."


	4. Wade

A/N: This was the original ending to my story, but now it's only the last chapter for the first part. I want to expand this story into an ongoing saga with many more chapters. So, this is it for now, but consider it a hiatus until I write the next part. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

After returning to Middleton, things stayed quiet through the end of the school year. Kim's birthday passed and she became an official teenager. The celebration was totally normal, a huge party with all of her friends. She looked forward to an endless summer filled with kung fu classes and Bueno Nacho trips with Ron. On top of that, Kim's website hummed with activity now that she'd become a local "celebrity." Everyone wanted her to babysit, pet-sit, even tutor their kids in martial arts.

A small part of Kim ached for more adventure, but she couldn't act on it. Not when her parents would absolutely freak. Kim kept this to herself and waited for adventure to find her.

The next turning point came when Kim realized she would never "get" computers. She'd worked with her dad to build her basic site. At first she thought that would be it, done and done, but she soon found out that websites _grew._ Several times it crashed and she'd needed her dad to revive it. Plus she always wanted to add things, like her past successes and super nice thank-you emails. People even suggested something called a "forum."

As much as her father loved helping her, he couldn't fix every glitch that came up. She needed full-time help. But what website programmer would accept a cut of her babysitting money? And weren't most programmers...not thirteen? She'd feel awkward hiring a high school student, or worse, a Middleton College student. Still, she posted a cry for help and hoped for a miracle.

One afternoon, Kim was stuck on website duty. The gorgeous August weather tempted, reminding Kim that summer and endless freedom would come to an end soon. But no, she was stuck with a stack of coding books she couldn't understand.

"Hi Kim!"

"AH!"

Kim almost fell out of her chair when a new window opened on her computer, revealing an unfamiliar face. The kid in a blue t-shirt couldn't have been older than ten. "Who are you? A-and how are you in my computer?"

Her mystery guest laughed. "Sorry for startling you. My name is Wade, and I'm responding to your ad for a website programmer."

"Y-you clearly know your stuff," Kim said, starting to breathe normally again. "But really, how are you doing this? I didn't even know video chatting was...a thing."

Wade shrugged modestly. "It's not available to the public yet. I designed this program myself, and took the liberty of installing it on your computer. If you're not okay with that I can remove it."

Okay, a strange genius kid was talking to her through her computer, and 'took the liberty' of installing an upgrade. Part of her was scared...but a larger part thought it was the coolest thing she'd ever seen. "No, uh, it's great! I was just a little surprised. So like, how are you doing this when you're what, ten? If you don't mind me asking."

"Go ahead, you're the interviewer," Wade joked. "I'm eight actually, and highly advanced for my age. I'm finishing up my college degree, so I'm looking for a project work on and practice my skills."

Kim's eyes bugged. "You're in _college_ at eight? And you want to work for _me?_ Um, I can't really pay you that much."

"No charge," Wade said. "I checked you out, and you help a lot of people. It would be an honor to help _you._ Besides, I'm also an inventor, so I'm hoping this will provide some inspiration there too. My only condition is that I have creative control on the cyber side of your website. You'll have veto power, of course, but I work alone."

Impressed by the confident speech, Kim smiled at Wade. "Sounds good to me. I'm just happy I can call you when the site crashes."

"Oh, that's easy. It's probably a sign of too much visitor traffic. You _have_ gotten some press coverage." At her blank stare, he patiently explained, "Websites can only handle so many visitors at once. Here, let's open up your online platform and I'll show you some quick fixes..."

* * *

"You talked to someone through a _video?"_ At Bueno Nacho later, Ron had trouble picturing Kim's online meeting. How did that even happen? He imagined a video of the new kid on Kim's computer, while the actual conversation took place over the phone. Unless... "Wait, wait, are holograms finally real, like in all those old sci-fi movies? Because _that_ would be badical!"

Kim shook her head. "No, it was like watching a video, but the video actually spoke to me! I'll admit I majorly freaked."

"Oh, maybe he's a spy! Yeah, spies have the latest technology, right?" As Ron's mind rapidly went through theories, he downed half his burrito and sipped his soda. "That's gotta be it. Saving the rich and famous put you on 'the man's' radar."

Shaking her head at his theories, Kim insisted, "I think Wade's just a kid. Granted, a super genius kid, but I believe his story. He was honest about wanting 'creative control' over site programming."

"Wait, 'control'? Isn't that a bit much?"

Eating one of her loaded nachos, Kim shrugged. "I say let him at it. Beats running the site all on my own, which is _not_ working so far. And he said I'd have veto power."

Ron frowned down at his remaining burrito. Sensing that Ron was no longer hungry, Rufus jumped onto the table and rubbed his paws together. About to dive in, the naked mole rat remembered his manners and gave Ron a pleading look. "Go ahead, buddy," Ron said. "I'm done." Rufus squeaked with joy as he burrowed into the burrito.

"You're going to get in trouble one of these days," Kim said, glancing back at the counter. "Pets aren't allowed. Especially naked mole rats." Rufus stopped long enough to give her an offended look, then returned to his meal.

"What they don't know won't hurt 'em," Ron argued.

Kim let out a resigned sigh. "Fine. So, what do you _really_ think of the Wade sitch? No wild theories."

"He sounds okay," Ron said with a noncommittal shrug. After being teased at school, he usually reacted to new people with skepticism. What if this Wade kid turned out to be a bully? Or a snob? At least he was five years younger than them.

Worse yet, Ron already felt threatened by Kim's heroics. Now there was this new genius kid, someone much more impressive than Ron, who could help Kim way more than he could. How long before she outgrew Ron and their trips to Bueno Nacho? The couple of times he'd been in dangerous situations with her, he either did nothing or ran away. What if she dumped him as a friend when she realized he slowed her down?

Kim easily saw through Ron's indifference. "Come on, if you have a real problem with this, tell me! We're best friends, right?"

"For now!" Ron exclaimed. "First the site, now Wade...I guess I feel like we're growing apart. And it's only going to get worse, because I'm totally useless in the face of danger. I ran away from that big dog and the bad guys took Gigi."

Surprised, Kim shook her head in fierce disagreement. "So not how it happened! The bad guys sent that dog _after_ you, and you ran to safety! You took care of the distraction so I _could_ save Gigi. We were a team – _are_ a team!"

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Of course not," Kim insisted. "If big time stuff ever happens again, I want you to be there."

Ron gave her a genuine smile, his fears almost completely gone after her pep talk. "You can always count on me, Kim. Do you really think we'll get to be a team again?"

"Maybe, I told Wade I want to help more people outside of Middleton. He's going to increase traffic to my site," Kim explained. "Come over tomorrow and I'll introduce you."

Despite his suspicions, or maybe because of them, Ron couldn't wait. "Sure, thanks." He paused when another thought occurred to him. "Wait, why would you want to _increase_ traffic? Isn't that a bad thing? Think of the traffic jams!"

* * *

Ron paced Kim's room while they waited for Wade to appear. He didn't like the idea of some strange kid hacking into Kim's computer. "KP, I really think you should reconsider. This Wade guy _already_ downloaded a program onto your computer without your permission. Before he even knew you! There could be all kinds of viruses spreading through your hard drive as we speak!" Sitting on Kim's desk, Rufus backed up Ron with an enthusiastic "uh huh!"

"_Breathe,_ Ron," Kim said with a laugh. She casually sat in front of her desk, much less nervous about the meeting than her best friend. "Wade's cool, okay? Just your average eight-year-old super genius."

His arms crossed, Ron argued, "But how do we _know_ that? How do we know he's not a spy?"

"He's _eight."_

"He still hacked your computer!"

"Okay, yeah, I wigged a little," Kim admitted. "But I asked for a web programmer, and he responded. Using video chat was just...his resume, you know? He wanted to prove he was a genius. Sure, it's weird, but I have a good feeling about him."

Still not convinced, Ron plopped down on the edge of Kim's bed. "Well, I'd be careful. Today video chatting, tomorrow he's using your personal info across cyberspace."

"Just be nice to Wade, please? I really do need his help. And you might even get along!"

"Doubt it," Ron retorted stubbornly. When Kim unleashed her puppy-dog pout, he looked away before it reached full power. "Alright, alright! I'll be nice!"

About five minutes later, Wade appeared on Kim's monitor. "Hi Kim! And nice to meet you, Ron. Kim told me you'd be here."

"Hi Wade!" Kim greeted cheerfully.

"Whoa!" While he'd expected to speak with Wade, Ron still couldn't imagine talking through a video. This was almost futuristic. Stunned, Ron slowly approached the computer. "This is the coolest thing ever! You can hear us? We don't even need a microphone?" He'd used desktop microphones in the computer lab at school, and they were considered advanced.

Wade smiled at the compliment. "Nope! The software I developed doesn't need one."

"Badical! What else does it do?" Forgetting his fears completely, Ron pulled up a chair next to Kim. They spent the rest of the afternoon learning about Wade's inventions.

* * *

"It's not really a cell phone," Kim said to her parents. Three months later she sat with them in the kitchen, attempting to explain Wade and his latest idea. "More of a personal digital assistant. I'm not on the computer a lot, so with this device, he can reach me if I get a hit on the site. Uh, before and after school of course. He can also tell me if there's a problem."

Apprehensive of the stranger, Ann and James traded skeptical looks. "How much would this cost?" James asked. "The digital assistants issued by my lab are pretty expensive."

"So are the ones we use at the hospital," Ann added.

"He said it's free! Isn't that great?" Kim thought it was generous, but judging by her parents' frowns, they had major suspicions. "He invented it himself so he needs someone to test it out anyway. He even named it after me – it's a Kimmunicator! I can't say no when he's already used my name!"

Still not believing Kim's story, Ann asked, "How can an eight-year-old do all that?"

James shrugged. "I invented things in elementary school. So do Jim and Tim – you saw the robot they built from my old computer. But Kimmie, I would like to meet this Wade, just to confirm he is who he says he is. I'm sure your mother would too." Ann nodded in agreement.

"Not the drama, Dad. I'll set it up with Wade." Sensing victory, Kim smiled at her parents. "So if the meeting goes well, I can have a Kimmunicator?"

Both her parents hesitated. "What exactly does it do?" Ann asked. "You said it's not a cell phone, but can it make calls? Does it have online access? Even if we don't need to pay for the device, our Internet bill will go up."

Kim had to admit she didn't consider that. "Um, it does have Internet access, and I don't know about cost. It can be my Christmas _and_ birthday present." When they still looked uneasy, she added, "Plus some of my allowance?"

"Well, this is clearly something you really want." Her father sounded like he was almost ready to cave. "Just promise me you won't become obsessed with this device, like those kids who do nothing but play video games. You have to use it responsibly."

"I worry about that too, Kim," Ann agreed. "As soon as your grades drop or you quit an activity, we're taking it away. Real life comes first."

This wasn't the temptation her parents imagined. Kim thought the idea of a Kimmunicator was amazing, but she didn't see herself checking it all day long. "No big," Kim assured them. "My site's not _that_ busy, and none of my friends have cell phones yet. I'll probably just use it for emergencies."

Five days later, Kim received a package in the mail. Her Kimmunicator finally arrived! Kim took the package to her room, ripping it open and staring at the single component inside. The device was a large blue rectangle, slightly bigger than the handheld game consoles Ron still played. A screen took over the top half. Comparing it to a flip phone, Kim wondered _how_ she'd ever answer a phone call on this thing.

Could she really carry this Kimmunicator around all day? Maybe she'd leave it in her locker...or buy some cargo pants with big pockets.

"Okay, now how do I turn this thing on..." Her concern increased when it started ringing. Kim approved of the unique four-tone chime, relieved she wouldn't have to pick another one. It continued to beep as she figured out how to answer the call that had to be from Wade.

Eventually the Kimmunicator turned itself on. Wade appeared just like he had on her computer. "Hi Kim, having some trouble?"

"A little. I'm used to a house phone where you just...pick it up."

Wade laughed. "Gotcha. All you have to do is press the center button."

"That's it?" Kim felt a little silly now, but at least the Kimmunicator was easy to use. "Thanks. So Wade, what's the sitch?"

"'Sitch'?"

"Situation," Kim explained. "I say it all the time. Kind of like 'what's up' but asking for more detail."

"Oh, cool. I was going to give you a tutorial, but there's a new...'sitch' on your site. I added SEO, sent out a few email campaigns, and _bingo,_ you got another big-time hit. Upperton Airport is preparing for the blizzard hitting this weekend, and they've requested extra help. Are you up for it?"

Even though she didn't know what she was in for, Kim shrugged. "I guess I'll do what I can. That's where Tara's dad works, so maybe he'll let me tag along. Are you going too?"

"Nah, I never leave my room. But I'll call Tara's dad for you and set up the ride."

"Oh," Kim paused, realizing she'd be on her own. "Okay then, I'll give Ron a call. He's part of the team." Well, if she could turn off lasers, put out a fire, rescue a baby donkey...she could handle this. Apparently, anything really was possible for a Possible.


	5. Two Stars: The Key

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I'm still sticking to canon as much as I can, but since the story will be longer, I'm also adding my own adventures. I'll also consider requests. If there's a canon incident you want me to include (meaning, it's been mentioned in passing on the show), let me know and I'll see what I can do!

**Two Stars**

_**one falls, another rises**_

_The Key_

"But what does it mean?" Kim sat in the dining room, picking at her meatloaf while her brothers schemed to vaporize vegetables. Honestly, that was one tweeb plot she'd actually support. Kim kept up discussion and hoped her parents wouldn't notice her uneaten peas. "Like, how is there a key to a _city?_ Does it mean you can go anywhere you want, even when places are closed?"

James and Ann chuckled, their eyes brimming with pride. "It's purely ceremonial," James explained. "Think of it as a community service award – which you certainly deserve."

At thirteen, Kim would be the youngest person to receive Middleton's highest honor. It all started when she helped out at the airport last month. Employees were amazed she'd put together a signaling system using items in the gift shop (and a little tech assist from Wade). After that, officials looked up her website and researched her previous accomplishments. Then they found out about the dog show rescue from their contacts in Go City. On top of that, many Middleton government employees knew Kim, or knew of her. Those who were parents raved about Kim's baby-sitting skills.

All of it led to one shocking phone call from the mayor. She personally invited Kim, the Possible parents and a guest to Middleton's annual key ceremony. Kim wondered if timing had anything to do with her win, since the ceremony would take place in a month.

"But do I have to go to the ceremony?" The invitation that arrived in the mail looked very formal. It mentioned a black-tie affair with drinks and dancing. Way too grown-up for a new teenager. "I'm not even sure I'm old enough for this."

Ann gave her daughter a reassuring smile. "Relax, Kimmie. You'll be with us, and you're a guest of honor! Everyone there will already love you!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kim confessed. "Everyone will be looking at me all night. What if I do something wrong?"

James shrugged. "What's there to worry about? It's a party! They have music, and amazing food from what I remember." He winked at his wife, who blushed. "You know, your mother also received a key to the city. I guess we can officially call it a family legacy."

Startled, Kim stared at her mother with wide eyes. "What? When? Where was I?"

"You were a baby," Ann answered, reaching for James' hand on the table. "Nana watched you when we went to the ceremony. I received a key for doing a complicated procedure that hadn't been done in Middleton before."

James smirked. "Your mother's being humble, Kimmie-cub. She saved the police commissioner's life."

That even got the tweebs' attention. They'd been finalizing plans for their veggie-destruction ray, but stopped when they heard their father's comment. "Whoa!" they said in unison. Jim continued, "So Mom's kind of like..."

"...a superhero?" Tim finished. "Superheroes are always saving police commissioners."

"The Fearless Ferret did once," Jim added.

Their parents and Kim laughed. "I'm not a superhero, boys," Ann insisted. "It just so happened I was the police commissioner's doctor. Any brain surgeon could've done what I did."

"Not entirely true," James insisted, smiling at his wife. "They called you in because you were the _only_ surgeon with the experience to do it." Ann simply brushed aside his compliments with a modest shrug.

Meanwhile, Kim was in awe. She knew her mother was a surgeon, but she never understood what that really _meant_ to people. Now Kim would receive the same award her mother did – as if she didn't have enough pressure already. She couldn't wait to get the key and never attend a fancy ceremony again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Go Tower, Shego slouched in her usual chair and tried to ignore the mayor. Why bother when Hego would recap the whole thing right after? He still acted like a video call from the mayor was a big deal after all these years. Never mind that Mayor Johnson called every week for one reason or another, usually to get the details of their latest fights, almost always accompanied by a lecture. He either warned them to be more discreet, or to _please _damage less public property next time.

Besides, this wasn't even an important call. He wanted them to attend some small-town event happening next month. Shego tuned in just enough to express her annoyance. "Do we _have_ to go?" she demanded. "The people of Middleton don't even know who we are."

"It's a party, Shego," Mego snapped. "Don't ruin it for the rest of us. And, horror of horrors, you might even have fun."

As Shego glared at him, Mayor Johnson intervened. "Well, it's not just a party," the silver-haired man explained. "The Key Ceremony is an important event in Middleton, and Go City would like to support its valued neighbor. There's also a chance your services will be needed."

That got their attention. Everyone leaned forward, even Shego. "Is a high-ranking official in danger?" she asked. "Or the key recipient?"

"The event coordinator received threatening messages from someone calling himself 'The Duke,'" Mayor Johnson answered. "This villain claims he should have received a key years ago, but was overshadowed by a neurosurgeon. Coincidentally the neurosurgeon's daughter is receiving a key this year. At only thirteen-years-old, Dr. Possible's daughter Kim is the youngest to earn the honor. It's also one of the few times the key has been awarded to members of the same family."

"Wow! Why is she getting a key?" William asked. His brother Wilson also listened with interest.

"She guided a plane to safety during a blizzard, among other things," Mayor Johnson answered. "Given the villain's history with Dr. Ann Possible, officials are worried that mother and daughter might both be a target. Dr. Possible's husband might also be in danger because of the association."

Hego nodded, gravely taking in their new mission. "So our job is to protect the Possible family at the Key Ceremony. Can we sit at the same table?"

"That's the tricky part." Mayor Johnson hesitated, giving them a weak smile. "You see, Middleton doesn't have any superheroes..."

Shego rolled her eyes. "So the five of us showing up in our costumes would cause a scene, got it. This mission is incognito."

"Thank you, Shego," the mayor said, relieved she'd understood. Hego and Mego looked disappointed, but couldn't say anything about it. They both embraced their celebrity when socializing "in uniform." An event in another city would've meant even _more_ attention and praise.

"No problem, Mayor." Shego let out a long sigh, accepting defeat. She'd have to attend the stupid ceremony. "At least I get to shop for a ballgown. This thing is black-tie, right?"

Mayor Johnson nodded. "Yes, it should be a wonderful night. But it's imperative that the Possibles are none the wiser. They're a normal suburban family and we don't want to upset them."

"They'll be plenty upset when this 'Duke' villain attacks," Mego pointed out. "We shouldn't have to tip-toe around people we're saving."

Shego punched her brother's arm - _"Ow! What was that for?" _\- and smiled at the mayor. "Ignore him. I'll make sure the Possibles are safe, and they'll never hear a word about it."

* * *

Kim couldn't remember feeling less like herself. She walked into the ballroom behind her parents, trying to pretend no one saw her. (Thankfully the tweebs were with Nana for the night.) At least Ron stood by her side – he even cleaned up nicely thanks to his bar mitzvah tux. As for Kim's outfit, she went shopping with her mom and picked out the nicest dress she'd ever seen. It was a floor-length, deep green, and had puffy three-quarter sleeves. To complete the look, she'd gotten her hair done and wore comfortable one-inch silver heels.

And she still felt like a little kid at a grown-up party. All of the men wore their tuxes and the women were so glamorous in their gowns. Even her own parents transformed into sophisticated adults. Her father bought a new tuxedo for the occasion, while her mother's flowing navy gown turned heads. People crossed the room to greet her parents and tell them how nice they looked.

To Kim's left was the stage. A speaker's podium stood on top of the platform. Behind that, three plaques were displayed on a small table, each with a golden key. Kim had been extremely relieved to learn she wouldn't be the only honoree that night. As for entertainment, a local band took up the rest of the stage. From what Kim could tell, they played slow-tempo versions of songs her parents liked. Some couples already swayed together on the dance floor in front of the stage. At least a dozen dining tables ringed the dance floor.

"There they are," she whispered to Ron, pointing to the keys. She already knew what they looked like since Ann brought hers home from her office. Looking at it together had been a bonding moment, and Kim felt even more pressure to make her parents proud.

Ron shrugged, unimpressed. "I mean, I'm happy for you and all, but I don't get what the big deal is. It's a key that doesn't open anything."

"I still don't understand it either," Kim confessed, grateful to have her best friend with her. "It's just an award. But it's the biggest award you can receive in Middleton, and that's something."

"Well, yeah, of course! And you're the youngest one to get it! This _is_ major, KP. They even announced it to the whole school during homeroom."

Kim blushed, remembering yesterday's announcements. "Everyone congratulated me all day, even our teachers. It was kind of embarrassing."

"Bonnie was jellin'," Ron said with smile. "She wouldn't come near us all day. Every time I saw her, she was pouting."

Kim couldn't help giggling. "Thanks, Ron. I'm starting to feel better about this."

That changed when Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pants pocket. Ron had given him a miniature collar and bow tie. The rodent smiled up at Kim and waved. "Hi!" he squeaked.

"Ron! I can't believe you brought Rufus! If anyone sees him..."

"Don't sweat it, KP," Ron assured her. "Rufus knows how important this is. He won't ruin your big night." When they found their table, Ron paused and pointed at someone sitting across from them. "Unfortunately, _she_ might."

Dressed in a pink gown, Bonnie Rockwaller slouched in her chair, her arms crossed as she glared at Kim. Her oblivious mother sat next to her and waved at the newcomers.

* * *

Shego mingled around the ballroom, eager to fly solo. The last thing she wanted was one of her brothers ruining her game. As much as she focused on the mission, she also kept an eye out for potential dates. This was a rare chance to meet someone outside of Go City, who had no idea about her or her superhero identity. Besides, she couldn't waste the opportunity when she looked _this_ good.

The undercover hero wore a floor-length, long-sleeve dress. Green and black lacework covered the entire dress from sleeves to hem. An emerald overskirt flowed from the waist and created a slight train in the back. Her four-inch stilettos were as comfortable as flats thanks to years of practice.

Was it all a little impractical for crime-fighting? Maybe. Ask her if she cared.

Shego smiled at an attractive contender as she passed by, making a note to circle back later. At the moment she felt obligated to find Mayor Johnson and say hello. He might hear updates about this villain before Team Go did.

As she walked by the stage, a server handed Shego a pamphlet about the evening's ceremony. Shego stepped to the side and took a moment to examine the contents. While she doubted she'd find anything useful, she'd at least learn the names of the major players. As expected, the pamphlet detailed the ceremony's history, listing notable prior recipients. Dr. Ann Possible and her daughter Kim received half a page with pictures. Curious that a teenager earned a prestigious award, Shego read the summary of Kim Possible's impressive achievements.

Fuming, she gripped the pamphlet tightly and made a beeline for Mayor Johnson.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shego snapped at him. He stood by his table, making small talk with some associates. They scurried away when they saw the angry woman coming.

Confused, the mayor didn't recognize at first. "I'm sorry, do you have me mistaken for someone else?"

"It's me, Mayor Johnson," Shego said, rolling her eyes. "Shego. Although tonight you can call me Sherry."

Mayor Johnson's jaw dropped. "Shego! My goodness, don't you look nice? I'm so used to your regular work outfit. Dare I say, you even appear...less green?"

Shego gritted her teeth and refused to comment. "Why didn't you tell me this Kim Possible was at the dog show?" she demanded instead. "That she was the one who caught two of the criminals?"

Mayor Johnson frowned. "Oh, that. Honestly, I didn't want to rub salt in a wound. I also feared bringing it up would distract you from protecting the Possible family. Will it?"

Well, he had her there. If she made a big deal about this, she'd seem unprofessional and jealous. And why _should_ she be jealous, really? She caught the bad guy at the end. It was her own fault everyone considered the dog show robbery a failure. Sure, she regretted it a little, but...she couldn't undo it now. "Of course it won't," Shego retorted after a brief hesitation. "But we need to know all the details going into a mission, to avoid surprises like this one. I could've spent the last ten minutes doing something more important."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize," Mayor Johnson replied sincerely. "Let me make it up to you. Is there any other information you need?"

Shego considered the question. "What information do you have? Has there been any sign of The Duke since the event began?" As she received the latest updates from the mayor, Shego glanced around the ballroom until she found the Possibles' table. They seemed like such a normal family. But given Kim's unique successes, maybe they weren't as normal as they looked.

* * *

To Kim and Bonnie's mutual humiliation, the Possible parents instantly clicked with Donna Rockwaller. While the parents competed to see who could tell the most embarrassing story about their daughters, Kim and Bonnie glared at each other. "This is so wrong," Kim complained. "Why are you even here? Are you _that_ determined to make me miserable?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Um, hello, do you really think I _want_ to be here?"

"She does have a point," Ron said. "I'd say we're all equally unhappy about this situation."

Kim frowned, realizing the argument made sense. "I don't get it then," she said with less hostility. "Are you here because of your mom?" Everyone knew that Bonnie's mother was a bigwig on the Middleton Board of Education.

"_Duh,_ Kim," Bonnie snapped. "I'd rather be doing _anything_ else right now. But Mom made me come along since she didn't have a date. She thought it would be 'fun' for us since we're both on the cheer squad. Clearly, she has no idea what's going in my life."

Kim and Ron traded sympathetic glances. Apparently Bonnie's father wasn't in the picture, and her mother didn't pay much attention. But Kim figured Bonnie wouldn't appreciate pity – especially from her. "Oh, uh..." Kim wanted to say something nice, but it took some effort. "Well, I guess we can make the best of it."

"How?" Bonnie asked. Even Ron gave Kim a doubtful look.

Struggling with that very question, Kim smiled when she got an idea. What did Bonnie enjoy more than gossip? "Maybe you can fill me in. You must have dirt on everyone here because of your mom. Anything you'd love to share about Middleton's VIPs?"

Though skeptical at first, Bonnie answered with a devious smile. "Not bad, Tin Teeth. Now where should I start?"

* * *

Dinner began shortly after Shego's talk with Mayor Johnson. Sitting at a smaller table with only her brothers, she caught them up on everything she'd learned. When they mostly ignored her in favor of sharing their own meager information, Shego focused on her appetizer, once again questioning her decision to stay. They already acted like she wasn't there.

After the dog show disaster almost a year ago, things became steadily worse between Shego and her brothers. Hego's talk with the guys about respect had been an absolute farce. He didn't really believe what he'd said, so Mego picked up on it and ignored the whole thing. On the other hand, they all took her request for privacy to the extreme and often kept her out of team meetings. Communication consisted of bickering and passive-aggressive comments. Shego's dream of leaving returned, to the point where she'd looked at a few apartments in neighboring cities.

But could she really leave Team Go? Then again, they failed missions more often than not lately, all due to inflated egos and lacking coordination. Well...not _just_ because of that. Sometimes when Shego noticed a mission going south, she'd...hurry things along, sort of. The villain would slip her some of the stolen money, or whatever loot they'd taken, and she'd let them go. She'd never had so much savings in her bank account before.

Shego still didn't think of it as wrong. Team Go was already about to lose, and would have if she didn't always trap the villain at the last second. Sometimes she captured the villain for real if they didn't steal anything they could share with her. This way she avoided suspicion from the team and eased her conscience at the same time. Not that she felt guilty...

These idiots deserved it, okay? Team Go wouldn't win _any_ fights if they didn't have her skills and intelligence. Accepting a reward once in a while...balanced the scales. Provided a bonus she'd never receive otherwise. Kept her going when her selfish brothers forgot to say "thank you."

She'd face those same villains again anyway, right? They'd end up in jail eventually.

"Are you done, miss?"

"Huh?" She'd been so lost in thought, the waiter's question caught her off-guard. Shego looked down at her plate and realized she'd only eaten half of the delicious antipasti. Oh well. "Yeah, you can take it."

With her brothers still chatting, still ignoring her, Shego glanced over at the Possible table. It was directly in her line of sight thanks to the mayor. Leaning back in her chair, Shego watched Ann and Kim leave the table, presumably to find a bathroom. Shego frowned with concern but stayed in her seat. If they weren't back in ten minutes, she'd look for them.

* * *

After leaving the table, Kim sat in the woman's restroom lounge with her mother, happy to have a break from the crowd outside. People kept coming up to Kim, asking a million questions about her achievements, school, everything. Almost every single person asked if Ron was her boyfriend. Making things worse, Bonnie seemed to enjoy the parade of busybodies, delighting in Kim's discomfort. "Mom, can we stay in here until the ceremony?" Kim begged.

Ann chuckled, but there was understanding in her eyes. She sat across from Kim at the vanity as she reapplied her makeup. "I know it's a lot, Kimmie. But at least you're getting along with Bonnie, right?"

"A little. _Very_ little," Kim answered. "I just want this thing to be over. You're one-hundred-percent sure I don't have to make a speech, right? Someone mentioned speeches."

"Normally the key recipient does, but since you're young, they're just going to hand you the plaque. Mayor Tinsdale might speak to you in front of the audience, but I'm sure you'll be fine." Ann referred to the mayor of Middleton, a friendly woman who Kim met before. "You're doing great, Kimmie. Enjoy dinner and try not to worry about it."

"Thanks, Mom." The two hugged before leaving the restroom. As they walked down the banquet hall corridor, they both stopped when they heard shouting. "What's that?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure..." They both stayed quiet until they heard it again.

"_Help! I need a doctor!"_

"Oh my gosh!" Kim exclaimed. "Mom..."

Ann nodded. "Let's go. I might need your help depending on the emergency." They took off in the opposite direction of the ballroom, running in their gowns and heels through the plush corridor. Finally they traced the shouting voice to an open doorway into a smaller meeting room.

They both ran in, then froze when they realized the room was empty. "What in the world?" Ann muttered. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

The next thing mother and daughter knew, a large golden sphere trapped them both inside. It was transparent enough that they could still see the meeting room – and the costumed man who'd stepped in from a side door. Kim stared at the tall figure, who had a long mane of tightly-curled, fluffy brown hair. The rest of his outfit made her think of royalty. He wore a long, embroidered red coat over a shirt, pants and boots. A gilded masquerade mask covered the top half of his face.

He held a staff that could double as a walking stick. It was solid gold, intricate in design, with a sphere on top that emitted an eerie glow. Kim and Ann tried to burst the golden bubble but could not break through the elastic substance.

"How lucky is this?" the man snarled, menacing as he approached his captors. "I needed a doctor, and here you are. Dr. Ann Possible, right?"

Fear in her eyes, Ann stepped closer to Kim and put an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "W-who are you?" she demanded.

"Ah, of course you don't know who I am, why would you? You and your daughter may call me The Duke."

"The Duke of what?" Kim couldn't help asking. As bizarre as all this was, Kim didn't feel that scared, especially when the bad guy looked this ridiculous. She shrugged at her mother's incredulous glance. "I'm curious."

The Duke smirked. "Cheeky little one, aren't you? Since you asked, I do not hold an official title. I chose The Duke to represent my desire for power."

"So like, why not a king or a prince? Aren't they more important?"

"_Kim,"_ Ann whispered."Don't taunt the crazy man, okay?"

"But I wasn't!"

Meanwhile, The Duke gave her an exasperated glance. "I couldn't very well call myself The King, could I? And I believe Prince is also taken."

Kim frowned with confusion. "Huh?"

"Kids today," The Duke said with a shake of his head. "Dr. Possible, don't you educate your daughter?"

Ann sighed at the both of them. To her daughter, she explained, "They're musicians. Not important right now." She turned to glare at The Duke. "What do you want with me? Please let Kim go, she has nothing to do with this."

"Actually she does," The Duke answered. "You see, Dr. Possible, you have my key. And now I will be taking your daughter's."

Kim exchanged bewildered glances with her mother. "It's a _key,"_ Kim replied. "That doesn't open anything. Like, why bother?"

"I must say I'm with her on this one," Ann added.

The Duke rolled his eyes. "You haven't grasped yet that this is about _revenge?_ Dr. Possible, you swooped in with your 'life-saving surgery' and stole _my_ award. I was a successful scientist with many inventions, all of which deserve recognition. _I_ should have been honored! Me! Well, now, _this_ ceremony will be mine. And who knows, maybe I'll take a few wallets while I'm at it. As your daughter pointed out, it is _just_ a key."

Realizing her father and Ron would be in danger too, Kim didn't feel so brave anymore. She hugged her mother tightly while The Duke walked out of the room - leaving their golden cage still intact.


	6. Two Stars: The Duke

A/N: Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing! Still making this up as I go, but I have ideas for the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long a wait. Enjoy!

_**Two Stars**_

_The Duke_

When the doctor and her daughter didn't return to their table, Shego felt the first inkling of suspicion. The doctor's husband and Kim's date remained blissfully unaware of anything wrong. Knowing she'd need to check on the missing Possibles, Shego stood from the table and excused herself. Not that her brothers cared where she went.

Besides, it was better to investigate alone first before calling in the cavalry. She didn't want to cause alarm for no reason. There was a chance she'd worried for nothing, and the two Possible women just needed a break.

That became less likely when she searched the restroom. None of the women using the mirrors saw Ann or Kim. Bracing herself for a confrontation with The Duke, Shego began checking the side corridors, opening doors if they were closed. She debated calling out Ann and Kim's names. If she did, she'd need a cover story...

"Let me guess, The Duke?"

Shego ran into the wannabe royal striding down a hallway towards the ballroom. He stopped in his tracks when she addressed him by name. "You are correct," he replied, surprised she knew him. "Who are you? How did you hear of me?"

"Does it matter?" Shego held out her right hand and ignited a green plasma flame. "Now, tell me what you've done with the Possibles."

Instead of fear, recognition dawned in his eyes. "Ah, yes, now it makes sense. You're dressed for undercover work, but you're Shego from Team Go. Villains have been talking about you."

The unexpected response made Shego put out her fire – for the moment, anyway. "Why _me?"_

"Please, don't insult me," The Duke said with a chuckle. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Skimming off the top, betraying your team for profit? Why, a hero turning villain...you must have known the news would spread."

Panic forming in her chest, Shego fought back overwhelming guilt. How could this turn on her so fast? She thought she had time, that no one would find out...she thought... She never thought about the consequences. It was always so easy at the time, so easy to trick her brothers, insist she _couldn't_ have done anything wrong. So easy to pick a vulnerable villain and strike up a profitable bargain. She never imagined...this. "I-I'm not a villain." Shego's protest sounded weak even to her ears. "I. Am. A Hero."

"Yeah, sure," The Duke said, shrugging. "But here's the deal. My plan is to wreck the ceremony and grab as many wallets as I can. Of course, I'd have a better chance of success with a partner. We go in, split the spoils, no one's the wiser. I'm sure you can find an employee uniform and something to use as a mask. I'll even trap you in one of my bubbles afterward so you have an alibi. Are you game, Shego?"

* * *

As soon as Kim pushed past her initial fear, she focused on the challenge at hand. How _do_ you escape an elastic bubble that didn't roll? No matter how much she pushed on the bubble, it always reformed and stayed in the exact same spot. She even tested it with her most lethal kung fu moves, but as expected, the bubble was unaffected each time. "Well, I'm out of ideas," Kim said with a sigh.

Her mother had tried to help, but Ann still couldn't get over the sheer _craziness_ of their situation. "None of this makes sense," she murmured, more to herself than Kim. "How did he even make this stupid bubble? And was he serious about that 'Duke' getup?"

Kim's eyes widened at the underlying hysteria in Ann's ranting. She'd never heard it from her calm, collected mother before. Then again, they'd never been trapped by a villain before either. While Kim felt plenty scared inside, her mother's freak out made her more determined to stay level-headed. "It's gonna be okay, Mom," she said in an attempt at distraction. "There's gotta be a way out of this. Maybe we should call for help."

Her daughter's level-headed reaction brought Ann back down to Earth. Embarrassed by her break down, she fought to regain control. "I'm sorry, Kimmie," Ann said, hugging her daughter. "Of course you're right, and I'm very proud of you for being so calm." She paused as she considered Kim's suggestion. "Calling for help might work, but I worry The Duke will hear it too. He'd come back before we could escape."

"So what if he does?" Kim pointed out. "While I hate this bubble, it's a shield too, right? At least I hope so. He can't do anything without making it disappear." She grinned and lightly punched her palm to demonstrate. "In that case, I hope he comes back."

Staring at Kim in wonder, Ann nodded in agreement. "You know, I wish I'd paid more attention when you practiced kung fu around the house."

"After we get out of this, I'll show you some moves."

* * *

Shego's instinct was to consider The Duke's offer – and she hated herself for it. How could she even think about working with this maniac? He'd captured an innocent woman and her young daughter. And he planned to terrorize a ballroom full of people. Greed might be her vice, but she couldn't ignore the lives at stake. "Forget it," Shego snapped. "No more distractions. Where are Ann and Kim Possible?"

The Duke smirked, still not taking her threats seriously. "I'm sorry, those names don't ring a bell."

"I'll make you sorry." Shego ignited both hands this time, the green flames glowing brightly. "They're missing, and I know you want revenge. _Where are they?"_

Unfazed by the glow, The Duke took a step closer to Shego. "Don't be so quick to throw away this opportunity. Who are you really hurting, hm? A bunch of rich snobs who can spare the cash? I've heard you're not the typical delusional hero. You know how it is in the real world."

While Shego kept her flames ignited, she hesitated again, swayed when the argument hit close to home. All of the people in the ballroom had financial security and established careers. Losing the cash in their wallets wouldn't affect their livelihoods. At most they'd complain about canceling their credit cards and replacing their identification. Would it really hurt anyone to...

To what, take peoples' wallets? Had she really sunk that low?

Both The Duke and Shego paused when shouts for help sounded from the distance. Shego estimated they came from several feet behind the villain. When she focused, she confirmed the voices matched a woman and younger teen. Any thoughts of cooperating with the villain instantly vanished. She couldn't ignore literal cries for help.

She _was _still a hero.

Holding up her ignited hands, Shego tilted her head an arched an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

"Okay, I might have seen them." The Duke shrugged and aimed the staff in her direction. "Now, can I take this as an official declination?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "What was your first clue?" She paused, realizing she still didn't know what the staff weapon did. "Although I wouldn't mind an old-fashioned villain monologue. I'm a little lost on the staff thing."

"Allow me to demonstrate." The Duke flicked the weapon forward and sent out a golden beam of light from the globe on top.

Shego narrowly dodged it, watching in fascination as the beam widened to become a spherical, transparent trap. It flickered and disappeared when it failed to meet a target. "Huh," she commented. "That's kind of cool."

The Duke smiled at the compliment. "Why, thank you. It's too bad you weren't on the Key Committee."

He continued firing traps at Shego, who couldn't pause long enough to hit him with her own plasma. As much as she didn't need her brothers, this encounter would've gone a lot more smoothly with them as backup. Maybe she should've at least told them where she was going.

* * *

Kim and Ann yelled as loud as they could, but no one came to their rescue. They did hear some the commotion in the hallway. While they couldn't distinguish the words, they heard voices mixed in with sporadic crashes and bangs. Frowning, Kim glanced at her mother. "Do you think The Duke's capturing someone else?"

"I hope not." Ann gasped, her eyes wide as she put a hand over her mouth. "Oh no, your father! I hope he wasn't looking for us."

The very idea made Kim want to cry. Even worse, Ron would want to search for them too. She fought back tears and refocused on escaping. "Okay, so, calling for help didn't work. Or it did and they're being captured." She glared at the detested bubble around them. "I wonder if this is like a balloon, and we just need to pop it."

"You're probably right, but do we have anything sharp?" Ann examined the heel of her classic silver pumps, which she'd picked out to match Kim's. "Do you think these will do it?"

"Only one way to find out." Kim stood back as Ann took off her right heel. Aiming the heel at the bubble, Ann drew her arm back and brought the shoe down like a hammer.

The elastic material rebounded and sent Ann scrambling backwards, the shoe still in her hand as she landed on the floor. "Ouch, sh...shoot," she muttered, catching herself mid-word. "Sorry, Kimmie. It was a good thought." She put her shoe back on and leaned on her daughter to stand up.

"I thought for sure that would work," Kim said, her head tilted in consideration. "We need something sharper. Maybe...maybe the back of one of your earrings? But it's probably too small..."

Both women froze when Rufus scurried up to the open doorway. The naked mole rat still wore his collar and bow tie. Ann raised an eyebrow at the sight of the rodent, unfamiliar with Ron's new pet. "That thing must belong to The Duke. Why else would a rat be wearing a bow tie?"

Kim laughed. "Rufus is a naked mole rat, and he's Ron's pet. Ron probably sent him out to look for me. Maybe he can pop the bubble!"

"How? You can't tell me Ron has him trained well enough that..."

She trailed off when Kim waved at Rufus. Much to Ann's surprise, Rufus waved back and squeaked with excitement at the sight of Kim. "Get us out of here, Rufus!" Kim said, pointing at the bubble. Rufus saluted her and ran over to them. He held his front paws out like framing a picture, tilted his head side to side, and made an X on the bubble with his paw.

Then he chomped down with his two front teeth. The bubble made a loud popping sound, but instead of deflating, it flickered and disappeared. "Huh," Kim said, fascinated by the unexpected reaction. "Anyway, thanks Rufus! You rock!"

Meanwhile, Ann stared at Rufus in shock. Even more so when Rufus bowed after his performance. "'Welcome!" he chattered.

"Uh, Kim, did he just say..."

"Let's get out of here, Mom," Kim interrupted, grabbing her mother's arm and pulling her towards the door. "We need to catch up to The Duke!"

Still a little confused by Rufus, Ann gave him a wary glance as she pulled Kim in the other direction. "No, Kim! Remember what I said about letting the adults handle danger?" She paused. "And by adults, I mean trained professionals."

"But Dad or Ron might be captured! Rufus can save them!"

At that, Rufus squeaked to get her attention. When she looked down at him, he sniffed the air for a long moment, contemplating. Then he shook his head in the negative. "You mean...it's not Ron?" Kim asked, realizing Rufus would know his scent. Rufus confirmed with a nod. "Can you tell if it's my dad?" Again, Rufus sniffed the air and shook his head.

"Amazing!" Ann commented, just as relieved as Kim was by the news. "But regardless of who it is, _we_ can't do anything about it. We need to run back to the ballroom and tell the mayor. She can send everyone home and make sure no one gets hurt."

Kim knew her mother made sense, but she could still hear fighting down the hall. _Someone_ was in danger even if it wasn't anyone she knew. How could she leave them? "But what if the person is hurt before we get back?"

"It won't be your fault, Kimmie," Ann insisted, her hand on Kim's shoulder. "I know you're thirteen now, but you're not responsible for any of this. However, I _am_ responsible for you, and my number-one job is to make sure you're safe. I don't use the 'because I said so' card often, but in this case, we're getting out of here _because I said so."_

The determined look on her mother's face left no room for argument. Kim slowly nodded. "Okay. But we have to tell the mayor someone else is in danger."

* * *

Shego had enough of this guy. No matter how fast she was, the staff fired at her first, putting her on the defensive. When she _did_ get in a shot, The Duke dodged the plasma. If she tried kicking or punching, he put one of the golden bubbles around him for defense. Given The Duke's goofy appearance, Shego never expected this to be an equal fight. She thought she'd take him down in five minutes tops.

In the back of her mind, Shego registered that the shouting had stopped. Hopefully it meant the Possibles escaped.

"Surrender now, Duke!" Shego ordered. "My teammates are also at tonight's event. Even if you do reach the ballroom, you won't have a chance."

The Duke smirked at her. "Getting tired, Shego? Realizing I might overtake you?"

"As if," Shego retorted. "Just pointing out something you might have missed." She swerved left, then right, rebounded off the wall...

...right into the path of a golden beam. Shego groaned as she came face to face with the inevitable. She stood inside a golden bubble that left little breathing room. "Hah!" The Duke laughed. "I guess _you_ missed your mark."

Actually, Shego wasn't that upset. She hadn't known exactly how the beams would affect her, if they would cause pain in any way. But it was a harmless trap. She grinned at him, ignited her hands, raised her hand to slash the bubble...

"Shego!"

She let out a long sigh as her brothers arrived on the scene. William raced to his sister's aid, but she shook her head and slashed the bubble as she'd intended. To her relief it disappeared. "About time you all looked for me," she snapped.

"But you always get mad when we do that," Wilson replied.

The Duke laughed. "Oh, family drama. Sounds like you all need a time out." He held up the staff and began firing beams again.

Her brothers scattered, afraid of the beams like Shego had been. "What are those?" Hego asked.

"Don't worry, if you're stuck, I can break you out," Shego called. "Just get that staff!"

Mego rolled his eyes at her as he dodged a beam. "We save your butt and you start tossing out orders. Typical Shego."

"Oh, you did not!" Shego retorted, disintegrating a beam with plasma. "I was doing fine on my own. The only thing you're saving here is time, if that."

Hego sighed. "Now's not the time, you two." He ran towards The Duke and got stuck in a golden bubble. He tried punching his way out, but in the end needed Shego to dissolve it.

"You're welcome," she snapped. Reigning in her temper, she assessed at the situation. Mego and the twins encircled The Duke and charged at once. The Duke trapped the twins and easily avoided Mego's kick. Shego would be useless if she kept having to free her brothers. What they needed was to distract The Duke so much that Hego could grab the staff and break it. "Hey, Hego," she whispered. "You go for the staff, the rest of us will be the distraction. Got it?"

Hego gave her a smug nod. "Well, of course, that's the obvious solution. I was simply waiting for an opportunity."

It took all of Shego's willpower not to punch him. "What scares me is, you probably believe that."

"Huh?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Wegos multiply. Mego shrunk down, tricking The Duke into stomping him with the staff. The Duke became so focused on Mego that a Wego copy kicked him into a wall. "Go, Hego! Now!" Shego ordered. She joined her brothers in attacking The Duke.

Hego made a grab for the weapon. Despite the onslaught, The Duke fought back the best he could. "No!" he cried. "It's my invention! _Mine!"_

But The Duke's strength was no match for Hego's. The blue hero wrestled the staff away, breaking it over his knee. A final golden glow lit up the hallway as the two pieces fell to the floor.

* * *

Ann ran down the hall towards the ballroom, glancing back every few feet to make sure Kim followed. While Kim seemed to understand, Ann worried her heroic daughter would change her mind and make a break for it. Ron's pet Rufus rode on Kim's shoulder. Ann was still very puzzled by the mole rat's communication skills, and made a note to ask Ron about him later.

To Ann's relief, they reached the ballroom without encountering The Duke again. She couldn't wrap her mind around that lunatic. He'd reminded her of some comic book villain. As bewildered as she felt, Ann also hated that Kim had been in danger because of her past.

Hopefully this would be resolved soon and she could order herself a _strong_ drink. Maybe two.

Ann and Kim stopped when they reached the entryway, both surveying the scene for any unusual activity. Rufus scurried down from Kim's shoulder and went to find his owner. Ron caught their gazes, but instead of waving, he pointed frantically to the stage.

Confused, Ann and Kim also glanced to the stage to see what he meant. They understood in an instant. They wouldn't have to find Mayor Tinsdale since she stood at the podium – calling the key recipients.

"...Dr. Vivian Porter, for her inspiring work in robotics..." The Mayor said, as a stunning blonde scientist walked up the side steps. They shook hands and Dr. Porter stood to the side. "For his contributions to Middleton education, Mr. Steve Barkin..." The high school administrator waved to the crowd before shaking Mayor Tinsdale's hand. "And finally, the youngest key recipient to date, Ms. Kimberly Possible, for her outstanding community service."

Everyone applauded at the announcement. 'Find help' Kim mouthed to Ann, who nodded in confirmation. Kim still looked anxious as she climbed the stage steps. Despite everything, Ann felt overwhelming pride as her daughter shook the mayor's hand. If only the night had gone as planned and Kim could've enjoyed her achievement.

"Dr. Ann Possible?"

Instinctively tensing at the unexpected interruption, Ann fought off her "what now?" reaction and tried to smile at the stranger. "Yes?" The black-haired woman in the green gown waved her into the hallway outside the ballroom. Ann hesitated, unwilling to miss Kim's part in the ceremony. "Can it wait? I don't want to miss my daughter's award."

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." The stranger didn't introduce herself. Conceding to Ann's request, she stood with the mother outside the ballroom, the stage in view. "I encountered The Duke in the hallway and suspected foul play. You and Ms. Possible clearly escaped, but are you alright?"

So this woman had been their would-be rescuer. Ann wondered how a single person could have taken down The Duke, especially without Rufus to help. "Thank you for everything, Kim and I are fine. We might need therapy after this, but physically, we're okay. What happened to..."

The woman pointed farther down the hall, where an unmasked Duke was restrained by a muscular blue-haired man. (Blue hair? Come to think of it, the woman's skin seemed a little green...) Three boys, one with purple hair and the other two with unnatural red, stood guard nearby. There was no sign of The Duke's golden staff. "Who are you?" Ann demanded. "Some kind of security team?"

"Yeah, let's go with that," the woman said, chuckling. "You won't have to worry about The Duke anymore, Dr. Possible. Congratulate your daughter for me."

"Thank you, I will." Ann stared as the team led the villain out of a side exit. Grateful the threat had been handled, she did her best to shake off the entire ordeal. By the time she found her husband back at their table, she greeted him with a long kiss. "Hi. You'll never believe what happened."

Stunned, James gave her an analytical once-over, trying to determine what he'd missed. "Are you okay, Ann? Where did you and Kimmie go? I was worried you'd miss the ceremony."

"I'll tell you all about it when we get home." Ann plopped down in her chair, exhausted and emotionally-drained. "Pass me the drink menu, honey. I want to order something when the waiters come around again."

* * *

The next day, Kim relaxed in her desk chair, spending the Sunday with Ron and Wade. Well, technically Wade was only on her computer screen. Rufus scurried around as usual, poking into any interesting nooks and crannies. Kim's award temporarily sat on her desk until she picked a place of honor on her wall. It consisted of an engraved nameplate next to the key, both made with real gold and mounted onto a wooden base. Despite the disastrous night, she couldn't help smiling whenever she looked at her name.

Sure, the award felt amazing. But that couldn't compare to the rush of doing what she'd done to win it. She'd much rather save a baby donkey, or put out a fire, than attend another fancy ceremony.

"I'm glad it's over," Kim told her friends, finishing a recap of the evening's events. "Running into The Duke was the only exciting part. I mean, it felt great to receive the award, but the rest of the time we had to sit with Bonnie. Good thing Mom wanted to go home early."

"But weren't you scared?" Ron asked. "Not for nothing, I was scared just because you guys disappeared right before the ceremony. KP, what you went through...normal people would've freaked."

Kim shrugged, realizing Ron might have a point. Was she weird for _not_ freaking out? "My mom definitely panicked. I was a little scared, I guess, mostly when The Duke threatened to ruin the ceremony. But that's only because I knew you and my dad were in the ballroom, and might be in even more trouble than I was. I couldn't be that scared of The Duke though. He just looked...silly, if that makes sense."

"You're brave, Kim," Wade said on the computer screen. "I'm with Ron on this one. That was a crazy situation, and you're handling it really well."

It was all a little confusing to Kim. On the one hand, she agreed with her friends. Most people would've reacted...well, like her mom. But personally, she didn't see the point. Why panic when she could just figure out an escape plan? "Maybe things would've been different if we were going to be hurt somehow," she confessed. "But I dunno, for me, it was easy to stay calm and think."

"You _are_ always the calm one," Ron agreed. "Always. No matter what's going on."

Feeling insecure after her friends' comments, Kim nodded to Rufus. "Well, I might've gotten nervous if Rufus didn't come along and save us. He's the real hero of the day. I owe you a big thank you for sending him, Ron."

"Hey, we're a team, right? It's what I'm here for...even if I wasn't actually in the room."

"That's another thing, Kim," Wade put in. "If you'd had the Kimmunicator, I could've helped you out. Maybe used one of the attachments to burst the bubble. I think you should carry it around more often."

Kim considered the suggestion. She would've needed to carry a purse with her the night before, but she could've brought the Kimmunicator. Honestly she left it at home a lot because it didn't seem necessary. And it was highly unlikely she'd be trapped by a nutcase again any time soon. But maybe...maybe Wade was right on this. "Okay, I'll try to remember it. And Club Banana does have some really cute cargo pants."

They all looked up when Ann knocked on Kim's partially-open door. She still seemed tired and carried a bottle of aspirin. "Hi kids," she greeted. "Just letting you know we're ordering pizza for dinner. You okay, Kimmie?"

"I'm good." Her mother had been asking her this all day. Kim was more concerned for her mother, who looked worse than she did. "Uh, are _you_ okay?"

Glancing at the bottle of aspirin, Ann sheepishly put it in her pants' pocket. "Me? I'm fine, just...a little headache." She caught sight of Rufus running around, looked like she might say something, then shook her head. She regretted the motion instantly and put a hand to her forehead. "Ah, pizza should be here in thirty minutes."

The kids shared puzzled expressions after Kim's mom left the room. "See, _that's_ normal," Ron commented, with Wade nodding in agreement. Kim only sighed.


	7. Two Stars: Mr Parker

_Two Stars: Mr. Parker_

Kim stared at the wall clock in the therapist's office, slouching in a comfortable chair. This was _so_ over-the-top. She understood that her mother was nervous after The Duke incident, but Kim did _not_ need therapy. Really, what made her parents think she did? The week after the ceremony had been one-hundred-percent normal. Her parents even offered to let her stay home the following Monday, but she went because she felt fine.

She _was_ fine. Why didn't anyone believe her?

Unfortunately, her doctor parents both supported the idea of therapy as a means to "check up on the brain." So here she was, wasting an hour on a _Saturday,_ to talk to some therapist who probably wouldn't listen to her either.

They'd just begun the session. A brunette woman named Dr. Crane, who looked a little younger than Kim's parents, sat across from her in an identical chair. A notepad and pen rested in the therapist's lap. "So, Kim," Dr. Crane began. "Your parents tell me you've had an exciting year. You can call me Lily, by the way."

The therapist paused, expecting Kim to respond. Instead she received a blank stare. Undeterred, Dr. Crane continued. "'Therapy' is often a scary word for first-timers, but I'm not here to trick you or trip you up. I just want to make sure you're processing everything that's happened. Often, people push down unwanted emotions in unhealthy ways."

"I'm not pushing down anything," Kim insisted, crossing her arms. "Really, I'm _fine._ You should be talking to my mom. She freaked out more than I did."

Dr. Crane tilted her head in consideration. "Honestly, the thought's crossed my mind. But right now we're talking about you, Kim. Let's start with this – how are you sleeping?"

"Fine," Kim said with a shrug. "Usual six hours."

"Six?"

Kim sighed. "No one _really_ gets eight."

"Fair enough," the therapist muttered, writing Kim's answers on the notepad. "Tossing and turning anymore than usual? Nightmares?"

"Nope, none."

Dr. Crane nodded and made another note. "That's good. Were you able to focus in school this week? Did your mind wander?"

Relaxing as the conversation continued, Kim started to give the questions serious thought. "Maybe a little, but I'm always bored in math class."

"That's understandable. Now, how's your anxiety?"

Kim wrinkled her brow. "Anxiety? You mean, am I nervous? Well, um, I ran away from Walter Nelson in my class and I don't know why...but I do know he's really cute..."

The therapist chuckled. "Well, my expert opinion would be that you have a crush on him."

"So not!"

"Moving on then," Dr. Crane said with a smile. "I meant anxiety in a way where...you wouldn't expect to be nervous. Panicking for 'no reason.' Maybe in a situation that reminded you of being trapped."

Kim tried to think back. "Not really. I guess I was a little jumpy on Monday, but I'm not anymore."

Dr. Crane paused after noting Kim's answer. "Let's try something else. Why don't you tell me your version of what happened at the ceremony? If we have time, maybe you can tell me about some of your other adventures."

Not seeing the point, Kim shrugged. At least it would make the session go by more quickly. "Okay. The dinner was a total snooze-fest, and I had to sit with this really annoying girl from school. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the award, but why'd they have a boring adult party for it? If you could answer _that_ I'll be impressed."

Smiling down at her notes, Dr. Crane answered, "I'm not one for those parties myself, but some people enjoy dancing and sitting down to a good meal. You'll understand it when you're older."

"Doubtful," Kim replied. "Anyway, it all started when Mom and I were in the hallway where they had the restrooms. We heard someone's voice calling for help, but when we got there, it was The Duke. I'm still not sure how, but he trapped us in this weird bubble thing..."

* * *

"She said I was fine," Kim told Ron later at Bueno Nacho. She smiled as she pictured the meeting. After her session ended, the therapist had called in the Possible parents. "Lily told Mom and Dad that I 'seemed to be handling this admirably well,'" Kim said with air quotes. "The 'rents were almost speechless. Then I heard Dr. Crane ask Mom if _she_ wanted to schedule a session."

Ron shook his head in amazement. Rufus sat on the table, digging into his own extra-cheese burrito. "Wow, you even ace therapy," Ron commented. "Honestly, Kim, I _wish_ my parents would take me. The Camp Wannaweep nightmares...they haunt me."

Kim frowned sympathetically. "Maybe you can suggest it to your parents. I gotta say, I was totally against this, but I actually _liked_ talking about everything. I would even go back if my schedule wasn't so packed. As it is I'll have to make up my Tai Chi class."

"Maybe I'll try it then." Ron paused before picking up his taco. "Hey, do you think the 'rents will let you go on the field trip coming up? They've been bugging a lot lately."

"What field trip?"

"To Parker Farms!" Ron exclaimed. "Don't tell me you forgot! They're gonna have all kinds of cool animals. But no monkeys, I checked."

Kim shrugged. "My parents never made me stay home from a field trip before. I know they've been a little overprotective, but I'll be with our class the entire time. What could happen?"

* * *

Over a month after capturing The Duke, Shego sat in her chair at Go Tower, pretending to read a magazine while she thought of a plan. How much longer could this go on? Who in the villain community knew about her (besides the ones she'd targeted, obviously), and did any heroes hear about it? She'd done some investigating and failed to come up with satisfying answers.

Of course, Shego couldn't directly _ask, _so sometimes she couldn't tell if the person actually realized what she meant. This was especially frustrating with other heroes who relied on brawn over brains. Unfortunately, a few too many fell in that particular category.

At the moment, her best-case scenario was that The Duke drastically exaggerated the rumors. Maybe he happened to be chatting with Falsetto Jones or one of the other villains she'd let go. But putting her hopes on it would be delusional. She had to assume _everyone_ knew and word would soon reach someone in her life.

Which meant she didn't have much time to plan. She'd hold off her brothers as long as she could, but eventually, she'd need to leave Go Tower. At least she had enough savings now to stay in a hotel, or maybe find an apartment with a short-term lease.

Then again...why wait? What was keeping her there?

Mego walked in and sat in his chair, but she ignored him. Finally he said, "Hate to distract you from your important reading..."

"Then _don't."_

"I need to talk to you." Mego looked serious, so Shego regretfully closed her magazine and put it on the table. Her brother nodded in acknowledgment and continued. "I went down to the police station today. The Duke told them he wanted to speak with me, and me only. Apparently he noticed I was the only one besides you with any brains."

Even though Shego felt the first inklings of panic, she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "That's odd. Maybe he's already working on a revenge scheme."

"That was my thought when I got the call," Mego said, his voice unusually somber. "But then I talked to The Duke. Shego...he told me a crazy story about _you._ He claimed you were a traitor to the team, that you've been letting villains escape for months. All so you can take half their loot for yourself. Please, Shego, _please_ tell me The Duke is full of it, that there's no truth in this."

That little _rat._ This escalated more quickly than she'd even imagined. The Duke definitely had a revenge plan going, but he had truth to back it up. Shego sat up straight and tried to seem offended. "You've got some nerve, Mego. You're accusing _me_ of betrayal, meanwhile, you're trusting a villain over your own sister. He's got to be doing this on purpose so we turn against each other."

Mego defensively held up his hands. "Of course I don't trust him! But I did look at the facts. We've lost a lot of battles, and they usually end with you _just missing_ the bad guy as he escaped. Line that up with the story The Duke told me...it's not a pretty picture."

"This is ridiculous!" Shego stood up, eager to finish the conversation. "I know we haven't gotten along lately, but you've gone too far. Now you're siding with a villain and accusing me of committing crimes! Do you even have any _proof?_ And it's not fair to pin those losses on me, who just tried to salvage the situation while you _geniuses_ figured out which way was up. If you're putting me on trial, you're gonna need real evidence, brother."

Her argument brought some relief to Mego's face. Still, he wasn't ready to let it go. "But the melted door from when we fought Falsetto Jones last year..."

"I already explained that one to Hego," Shego snapped. "The defense rests its case. I expect a formal apology." Before Mego could reply, Shego forgot about her magazine and stomped out of the room.

It was time. She had to leave.

* * *

At Parker Farms, Kim spent most of the day avoiding Walter Nelson. She did _not_ have a crush on him. He just...made her all nervous and flutter-y. Kim couldn't understand why, because most girls in her class thought of him as a nerd. He had glasses and braces, and when he did talk, it was usually about video games or medieval history. Still, Kim admired his smarts and was the only kid in the class who'd listen to him. Besides, she could tell he'd be just as cute as the popular boys when the braces came off.

But Kim wasn't ready to _admit_ all this. Which was why she spent the day hiding from him.

While her classmates (including Walter) gathered around a small petting zoo, Kim and Ron wandered over towards a nearby barn. It turned out to be an open hangar for a red two-seater biplane. "Wow!" Kim exclaimed. "Do you think they'd let us fly in it?"

"I don't think so. It looks dangerous," Ron answered. When they heard adult voices on the other side of the hangar, Kim dragged Ron over to a stack of supplies and ducked behind them. He followed her lead but wasn't happy about it. "Maybe we should leave, KP."

"Sh! They're talking about the plane!" Kim whispered.

"And?"

At her warning look, Ron quieted so they could both hear the conversation. A man and a woman approached the plane with sledge hammers in their hands. "Hit where you'll do the most damage, we won't have much time," the woman said, her voice low. "I'll get the controls. You break off the wheels."

"Are you sure about this?" the man replied, sounding nervous. "Mr. Parker is a nice guy, Meg. This'll ruin his business."

"Don't wuss out on me now, Johnny. He's not _nice_, he's using dangerous pesticides that seep into our water supply. We're _saving_ hundreds of people."

"But there has be a way to stop it without wrecking his property. We'll go to jail if we're caught."

"So? We gotta risk it for the cause. Now take out those wheels!" Meg pushed Johnny towards the rear wheels, while she aimed for the controls.

Already forming a plan, Kim turned to Ron. "We have to stop this! Ron, you distract them. I'll jump in the front seat and fly the plane out of here."

"_What?"_

"Go, Ron!" Kim gave him a gentle shove so that he stumbled out into the hangar.

Meg and Johnny jumped, surprised by the teenager. Johnny sheepishly tossed the sledge hammer to the side. "What you doing here, kid?" Meg snapped.

"I'm...lost? Yeah, uh, I'm really, really lost..."

Meanwhile, Kim kicked off a stack of boxes and hopped into the front seat of the plane. She paused when the controls looked more complicated than she'd expected. It occurred to her that if she guessed wrong on the controls, she could damage the plane just like the would-be criminals. Maybe she should run to get help instead...but she couldn't leave Ron alone...

She saw a large coil of heavy rope on a shelf and came up with Plan B. Tightrope-walking on the edge of the plane's wing, she kept an eye on the vandals below as she lunged for the shelf. She shoved the rope off the ledge and it fell on both Meg and Johnny, knocking them into each other as they fell over. Bullseye. Kim frowned with concern as Meg struggled to her feet, the sledge hammer still in hand. "Ron, watch out!"

"Um..." As he backed up, clearly at a loss for what to do next, Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket. The naked mole rat scurried along the floor right in front of the criminals.

"Gross!" Johnny screamed, losing his balance even more and falling on top of Meg, knocking her down to the ground again. The sledge hammer finally fell out of her hands. Rufus looked up at Kim and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Good job, you guys!" Kim called. She easily leaped down to the ground from the wing. "Now let's tie these two up and go for help."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kim and Ron stood in the hangar with the owner of the plane, Mr. Parker. He was part of the family that ran the farm. A police officer had arrived to the scene. On a dirt road on the side of the hangar, Meg and Johnny sulked in the back of a police car. The rest of Kim and Ron's class gathered much farther back, eagerly craning their necks to see as much as they could. Their teacher Mrs. Thompson kept the eighth graders from running up to the plane.

While the police officer took down Ron's statement, Mr. Parker chatted with Kim. "Thank you so much, Kim," Mr. Parker said, his face filled with gratitude. "I don't know what I would've done if I had to replace my crop dusting plane."

Kim blushed at the praise. "No big, Mr. Parker. Um, is it true that you use it for pesticides?"

"Yup, farmers around here need it to keep bugs and wildlife away from their crops." He paused at her thoughtful expression. "Why do you ask?"

Frowning, Kim briefly glanced at the cop car before turning back to Mr. Parker. "Meg and Johnny said the pesticides seep into the water supply, that the chemicals hurt hundreds of people."

Mr. Parker sighed. "So that's why they did this?"

"Yeah," Kim answered. "Johnny didn't even want to. He said you were nice."

Surprised, Mr. Parker also looked back at the cop car. "He did, huh? Look, I've scanned the area to make sure we _don't_ contaminate the water supply. They needed to do their research."

"But are you one-hundred-percent sure?" Kim insisted. It really bothered her that local townspeople might be at stake. "Can't you use something that won't hurt people? I don't know, do they have safer pesticides to use?"

Mr. Parker smiled, charmed by her concern. "We thought about going organic. Now, after all this...maybe it's worth looking into again."

"That's great! I hope it works out."

"Me too. Thanks again, Kim. I owe you big time after what you did today. Don't hesitate to call the farm if you ever need anything."

* * *

When Kim arrived back at school with her class, her father and Ron's father waited in the parking lot. Mrs. Thompson called both families to discuss what happened during the field trip. Thankfully the teens weren't in trouble. Their teacher said they were heroes, but at the same time, she wanted to make sure they were okay after "running into criminals." She also apologized profusely to the fathers for losing track of Ron and Kim.

While Mrs. Thompson explained things to the parents, Kim lingered in the parking lot. She was nervous when none other than Walter Nelson walked over to her. "What you did was really cool today," he said shyly.

Kim was sure her face turned a deep shade of red. "Thanks, Walter. It was nothing."

"N-no it wasn't," he replied, also nervous. "That was like, real danger! They had sledge hammers!"

"For the plane. I don't think they would've used the hammers on us." But Kim shivered a little, grateful she and Ron never had to find out.

Walter shrugged. "If you say so. Hey, um, I know this is kind of random, but...is Ron your boyfriend?"

Kim resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Classmates _constantly_ asked her and Ron if they were dating. Why was it so impossible for a girl and a boy to be friends? "No, we're just best friends," she explained for the thousandth time.

"Cool! So, um, you wanna like, catch a movie this weekend?" Walter sputtered, his eyes staring down at the pavement. "Just, like, you and me. I can ask my older brother to drive us."

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!_ Kim was sure she'd faint on the spot. Instead she let out a calming breath and gave him her best smile. "That sounds great, Walter. I can't wait!" Oddly enough, a small seed of doubt nagged at her, warning that this would be a bad idea. Where did that even come from? As she smiled at Walter, Kim ignored it and planned for their first date.

* * *

Kim was never kissing anyone again. Ever.

Her first date went well, leading to a second date the following weekend. After Walter walked her up to her door, they talked outside for a while...and he leaned in.

Then he couldn't lean back out.

The rest of that afternoon had been her worst nightmare. Ann tried not to laugh (failing miserably at several points) as she drove the intertwined teens to the orthodontist. It had taken a lot of trial-and-error to move without causing each other pain. The orthodontist decided to take Kim's braces off since she was almost done with them anyway. Kim became the proud owner of a brand-new retainer and plastic carrying case.

Now, brace-less Kim pouted in the passenger seat on the way home, her teeth still throbbing with pain. Walter's parents had picked him up at the dentist's office. "Not a word of this to _anyone_," she told her still-chuckling mother. "Not. One. Word."

"I'm sure it's happened before, Kimmie. And at least you got your braces off," Ann pointed out.

"I don't care," Kim retorted, her arms crossed. "That was the most humiliating experience of my entire life. If everyone at school finds out, I'm _not_ going back. We'll have to move."

Ann gave her a sympathetic smile. "Even if they do find out, it'll be old news by the end of the week. Are people still talking about the field trip?"

"Not really." Kim paused at her mother's question, wondering if Ann had been thinking about the field trip more than she'd let on. Her parents were unusually calm about the farm incident. Truth be told, she'd been waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Are you still mad?" Kim asked softly.

Ann sighed as they pulled into the driveway. She turned off the car and they both sat in silence for a minute. "I don't know anymore, Kim," Ann confessed. "I feel like I should be. I've told you more than once to stay out of danger, but you still didn't even when you could've gone for help."

"I'm so sorry," Kim replied, unsure of what else she could say.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't think you are. I think when another situation presents itself you'll do the same thing. Because you're you...and I can't blame you for that." Ann turned to face Kim, who had no idea if she was about to be punished or let off the hook. It could go either way. "I still don't approve of this, and I wish you'd be more careful. But I'm starting to realize I can't stop you." When Kim was quiet, Ann shrugged. "At this point I'm only grateful we signed you up for all those karate classes. Who knew you'd use them?"

Kim shrugged. "Not me. Trust me, Mom. I'm just as surprised as you are."


	8. Jerry and the Manatees

A/N: Finally! It took me a while to figure out the next few chapters. After this will be a two-part mini-crossover with Phineas and Ferb (Dr. Doof will be the villain-of-the-week). That was one of the first ideas for had for this story, but I need time to put the pieces together. Anyway, no Shego this chapter, but you'll probably recognize someone else. A certain someone who will show up with Shego in the crossover. As always, thanks for reading!

_Jerry and the Manatees_

A month after saving the day at the farm, Kim began to feel restless again. She wanted a new, exciting project to shake up her already-full schedule. Inspiration arrived when her science teacher introduced them to a group called Manatee Protectors. The class watched a video about the amazing sea cows, learning all about the animal and the program's ongoing rescue efforts. The teacher explained Manatee Protectors were on their way to Middleton, where they'd hold an assembly at the middle school and set up an exhibit for the local aquarium. While they couldn't bring a live manatee, the interactive displays would educate visitors and raise funds for the group's facility in Florida.

On Friday, the entire school filed into the gym for the assembly. Kim was the most excited student by far. No one _minded_ the assembly since it got them out of class, but the majority couldn't care less about manatees. She easily snagged a place in the front row. Ron tried to escape, preferring a back row where he could finish last-minute homework, but Kim dragged him into the empty seat next to her.

"This is so cool!" she squeaked, earning raised eyebrows from surrounding classmates. "We're actually meeting real Manatee Protectors!"

Kim heard Bonnie's laugh from a few rows behind her. "Dork alert!" the brunette announced. Some classmates chuckled in agreement.

Her face heating with embarrassment, Kim pretended to focus on the empty podium in the middle of the gym. Ron nudged her shoulder. "Ignore Bonnie," he whispered. "Manatee Protectors rock."

"Thanks." Kim appreciated the support. As an animal lover (except for monkeys), Ron had shown more interest in the video than most of their classmates. He even stayed awake the whole time. When two representatives from Manatee Protectors finally approached the podium, Ron clapped louder than Kim just so Kim wouldn't feel self-conscious. They were the loudest students in the gym.

The Manatee Protectors waved specifically at Ron and Kim to show their gratitude. They were both men in their late twenties or early thirties, but the similarities stopped there. One was thin with dark hair and a stubbly beard. The other had a much wider, stockier build and flat platinum blonde hair. "Hey everyone!" the blonde said with a big wave at the crowd.

It didn't stir much excitement. A few students said "hello" back as the dark-haired man took over the podium. "Good Morning, I'm Jerry! This is my fellow Manatee Protector, D. O. Gooder..."

About half the students burst out laughing. D. O. gritted his teeth at the response that did not surprise him. "Come on, he did _not_ say 'B'! It's _D. _O.! D as in dog!"

"Your first name is dog?" A smart aleck kid shouted from the back.

D. O. fought for patience as the students laughed harder. The principal stood from his seat near the front and glared back at the crowd, making everyone to quiet down. Jerry took over while D. O. sulked nearby. "So kids, I know what you're all wondering," Jerry said brightly. "Why should I care about some weird-looking animal I've never even seen? Well, the truth is, manatees are a key part of ocean wildlife. They help maintain seagrass that feeds a lot of other marine animals. In fact they're called 'sea cows' because, like land cows, they're gentle giants that feed on grass..."

* * *

By the end of the assembly, most students paid attention. The turning point was when Jerry and D. O. unveiled an impressive tabletop replica of a manatee habitat. This would be one of many new displays in the aquarium exhibit. Both Jerry and D. O. moved back to the podium, trying to convey even more excitement for their announcement.

"Now this is where it gets real interesting," D. O. said to a riveted crowd. "We want every single one of you to be a Manatee Protector. Jerry and I will be in town for the next week to work on the aquarium exhibit. During that week, want to see some serious fundraising going on. Our full line of Manatee Protector gear has something for everyone – stuffed manatees for your younger siblings, t-shirts for the parents. We've even got these really cool Manatee Protector sunglasses!" He took a blue and purple pair out of his pocket and put them on.

Jerry followed suit with a Manatee Protectors baseball cap. "What's in it for you all? Well, pride in knowing the proceeds help manatees, of course! We'll also donate a percentage to Middleton Junior High." He paused for dramatic effect. "Oh, and, you know, there's prizes for our top sellers." _That_ caused a wave of exclamations. "You have exactly one week, until next Friday. The winners will be unveiled at the exhibit's opening night event on Saturday. There, we'll award prizes and certificates to the top five sellers. First runner up wins an MP3 player!"

The students cheered as D. O. continued. "The top seller of the week wins the best prize of all...an all-expenses-paid weekend trip to our facility in Florida! Parents and siblings included!"

Applause and whistles rang throughout the gym as the assembly ended. They only calmed when they realized teachers were passing out fundraising kits. Kim and Ron were two of the first students to get their packets. "That trip to Florida is mine!" Kim said, hugging the blue folder. Lunch happened to be next, so she and Ron headed towards the cafeteria.

Ron looked through the catalog that came with the kit. "I know you'll get it, KP! I just want the MP3 player. You don't know how lucky you are to have the Kimmunicator."

Kim smiled as she took the Kimmunicator out of her pocket. Her new Club Banana cargo pants were perfect for carrying it around. As a cool eighth grader, she tried to avoid bringing her clunky backpack to every class. "Speaking of, I promised Wade I'd check in. He said he had some news."

With a shrug, she made the call to Wade. He appeared on the screen almost instantly. "Hey Kim!" he said. "And hey Ron, good to see you too. I've been tinkering with some inventions since your run-in with The Duke. They're ready to be tested out!"

"Um, what kind of inventions?" As much as Kim loved her Kimmunicator, she had no idea what else Wade cooked up. She wasn't too savvy when it came to _regular _technology.

Wade grinned at the question. "How does a rocket-powered skateboard sound?"

"Fictional," Kim retorted. "There's no way."

"Oh, but there is! I mailed the skateboard and some other goodies to your house." Wade chuckled at Kim and Ron's astonished expressions. "Have fun!"

* * *

If students participated in a fundraiser at all, they did the bare minimum. They brought the catalog home, passed it around to extended family, maybe sent it into work with Mom and/or Dad. Kim planned to do all of it. But, per usual, she stepped up her game. Over the weekend she begged her parents to let her set up a table in the park. (This was after her door-to-door sales idea got a strong "no.") They agreed on the condition that one of them helped her with customers.

Students were supposed to take orders, then distribute them when the shipment from Manatee Protectors arrived at the school. But Kim asked her parents to stop by the aquarium, where she convinced Jerry to give her some of the merchandise he brought to Middleton. He allowed it on the condition that her parents would have to pay if leftover items weren't returned. Though skeptical she'd make many sales, Jerry thanked Kim for her dedication.

So, on Saturday, Kim told her father to put their card table right by the park entrance. She wore her new Manatee Protectors t-shirt with pride as she created a display from the merchandise. Ron was there too, but he quickly became distracted by Kim's new skateboard. Jim and Tim tagged along just so they could try and play with the skateboard themselves – if Ron ever figured out how to stop it.

Even Kim's father was impressed by Wade's invention. "A real rocket-powered skateboard," James said with a shake of his head. "Never thought I'd see it. Wanted to invent one myself when I was Jim and Tim's age."

"It _is_ really cool." Kim smiled as Ron _zoomed_ by on a walkway, much faster than he was comfortable with by the looks of it, her brothers running after him. "I just don't know when I'd use it. I don't even own a non-rocket-powered skateboard."

James laughed. "Well, either the twins or Ron would be thrilled to take it off your hands. They might have to fight me for it first. In fact, I might get in line for a turn myself."

Frowning, Kim imagined her father losing control of the skateboard and flailing like Ron. If anyone from school saw it... "Um, uh...be careful, Dad. And maybe you should focus more on Jim and Tim running lose in the park. I don't want them to drive away my customers."

"Good call. Why don't you give them one of those Manatee Protector flying discs to play with? It'll keep them out of your hair, and promote the cause." He took one out of the big box of merchandise under the card table.

Kim shrugged. "If you think they'll go for that over a rocket-powered skateboard..."

"They can't all take turns at once. Good luck with sales, Kimmie-cub. I'll be right here, so call me over if you need anything."

Kim sighed as her father ran off to join the boys on an adjacent walkway. Sure enough, when Tim rode the skateboard, the other three played with the flying disc. After a while, people made their way over to her table when they saw the other flying discs in her display. She consistently sold the discs, sunglasses, and baseball caps for well over an hour.

Sometime later, Ron helped her with customers while Jim and Tim used the skateboard. Apparently most Middleton park-goers loved manatees.

As the crowd dwindled, Kim noticed an odd man and an older woman approach. She seemed normal enough, if a little too bubbly, but that odd glint in his eye... For some reason, it wouldn't surprise her to learn he wasn't a good person. "Hey Ron," she whispered. "Can you get my dad?"

"Uh, sure, KP." Ron was confused, but he shrugged and ran to get Kim's father.

"Oh, Drewbie, look!" The woman grabbed the man's arm and dragged him over to the table. "Don't you just love manatees?"

The man sneered at the table. He had a blue sports jacket over a button-down and navy slacks, while the woman – probably his mother – wore a nice dress. They looked dressed up for a fancy restaurant or a play. "Manatees are big, useless blobs," he commented with a shrug. "Sharks are better. Or eels, or piranhas..."

"Now, now, where are your manners? You'll upset this ambitious young lady here. Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Lipsky and this is my son. He's going to buy me whatever I want because it's _my_ birthday."

The man with bluish skin glared at the table. "Mother! I just took you out to a very expensive lunch. This fundraising stuff is always overpriced, and I'm not made of money!"

"Hush, Drewbie, I already see some things I want. Take out your wallet now."

Kim giggled. The strange man didn't seem so intimidating anymore. "I'm Kim, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Lipsky. Happy Birthday!"

"Oh, thank you, aren't you a sweetheart?" Mrs. Lipsky picked several items off the most recent display. "I'll take two t-shirts, one for me and one for Drew..."

"I don't want one, Mother."

"Oh, take it, you can wear it when you do your radio show. It'll be nice and comfortable." She waved her hand for Drew's wallet. "Kim, do you have any coffee mugs? I just love coffee."

"I think I might, hold on." Kim rummaged around the nearly-empty box, finding two coffee mugs all the way at the bottom. She put one with the shirts and told them the total. Drew grumbled as he handed her the cash, his mother smiling at the both of them. Mrs. Lipsky was waving good-bye when Kim's father finally arrived.

"Sorry, Kimmie-cub, the boys almost ran into someone with the skateboard." James frowned after the departing customers. "Huh. You know, that guy looks like a friend I had in college."

* * *

A week later, Kim felt confident she sold way more than anyone else in her school. It helped that she didn't have much competition. Though everyone was excited at the assembly, no one talked about it much throughout the week. None of her classmates were too motivated...especially when they saw how much Kim wanted the prize. Students quickly realized they wouldn't have a chance at winning the trip. Still, Manatee Protectors grew in popularity, and almost every student wore a piece of merchandise by the end of the week.

Even Bonnie didn't give Kim much trouble. Usually Bonnie enjoyed the competition, but she'd merely shrugged when people asked her about it. As she explained – "So _not_ worth the effort. I already have an MP3 player, and I don't care about some boring research facility." But she bought sunglasses from someone else on the cheer squad just to spite Kim.

So Kim wasn't surprised when on Friday, after everyone submitted their orders, her science teacher pulled her aside. The teacher didn't confirm the win, but she strongly hinted that Kim should attend the aquarium event.

On Saturday night, Kim, Ron and the Possible family arrived over an hour early. The Possible parents wanted to take the boys around the aquarium before the ceremony. Kim wore her Manatee Protectors shirt again, but her new accessory was from Wade. The tech genius sent her real-life "x-ray" glasses along with the skateboard. Wade explained that the glasses were, ah, "PG-rated."He'd designed them to see through everything except outfits people currently wore. Kim was grateful since she _did not_ want to see..._that._

While Ron had tested out the skateboard, Kim kept the glasses for herself. The thick frames were a little dorky but she wanted to try them out. The large event room had a small group of people, and half a dozen tables scattered throughout. A turtle habitat, the room's regular exhibit, ran along one of the longer walls. Three of the tables supported a bulky square hidden under a sheet.

Picking up on her train of thought, Ron pointed at one of the tables. "Check it out, KP!"

"On it!" Kim pressed a button on the side of her glasses. The x-ray activated and showed her what was on the table. "It's the display we saw at the assembly!" While the glasses were still on, she caught sight of Jerry on the other side of the event room wall. "Oh, Jerry's in the next room! Let's go say 'hi.'"

The next room over was closed, so they opened the door to find Jerry in a state of panic. It was a storage space full of Manatee Protectors gear and supplies. Jerry searched each pile, rummaging through every single box. "They have to be here," he grumbled to himself. "When I find D. O., wherever the heck he is, he better have an explanation for..."

"Jerry?"

"Kim?" Jerry froze in surprise when he saw the students in the doorway. "Oh, uh, hi there. I'm glad you two made it to the event. Did you need something?"

Ron raised an eyebrow at the surrounding mess. "I could ask you the same thing. Dude, I know panic when I see it, and you're panicking."

Pausing his search, Jerry sighed. "I can't find some of our displays. All six were set up earlier, but now three of them are gone. None of the aquarium staff knows anything about it, and D. O. has been oddly M-I-A all afternoon."

Kim frowned as she analyzed the situation. "You think D. O. has something to with it?"

"What? Oh, not on purpose, I'm sure." Jerry answered too quickly, in Kim's opinion. "But I'm just confused because everything was all set up a few hours ago."

The two eighth graders exchanged worried glances. "You really need to find D. O," Kim insisted. "He's the only one who might know what happened."

Jerry nodded. "I agree, which is why I've been trying his cell phone every five minutes. He's never disappeared like this before. I stopped by our hotel and I couldn't find him or the missing materials."

"Well, uh, did you search the aquarium?" Ron suggested with a shrug. "Maybe someone who works here moved them for some reason. Or D. O. moved them because uh, he wanted to keep them safe?"

Kim smiled at her best friend. "That's a great idea, Ron. Let's look around."

* * *

Since Jerry was the only one who'd recognize the missing items, the trio stayed together as they checked the aquarium's back rooms. Kim kept her x-ray glasses on and scanned each one. After a few rooms, Jerry noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "New glasses, Kim?"

"Oh, my regular vision is twenty-twenty," Kim answered. "These are x-ray glasses. I've been using them in case we overlooked anything."

Jerry laughed. "Right, 'x-ray glasses.' I had a toy like that when I was a kid."

"No, these are _real," _Ron explained. "Our genius friend invented them,"

Amused, Jerry replied, "Oh, well, if you say they're real..."

"But they are!"

Suddenly Kim stopped and looked ahead of them with the glasses. "Hey, D. O.'s in that room up ahead! At the end of the hallway!"

"How in the world..." Jerry trailed off when Kim opened the door to the storage room. D. O. stood with a full toolbox in his hand, staring at the others with absolute shock. A large fake manatee, a film projector, and a collection of fossils took up the back wall – clearly the missing displays.

No one spoke for a minute as everyone registered the discovery. Also surprising, Jerry looked way more furious at D. O. than genuinely shocked. "Oh, uh...t-there you are, Jerry..." D. O. sputtered as he put the toolbox down. "I, wanted to tell you...these were damaged on the trip here and..."

Jerry glared at his coworker. "I checked them when we landed. They were fine. I guess that toolbox explains why one of the display tables was mysteriously broken earlier, and had to be replaced."

"Are you listening to yourself, Jer?" D. O. scoffed, trying to seem offended. He didn't pull it off. "I don't know what the Scooby gang here has been telling you, but this is _me_ you're talking about. I'm a Manatee Protector too! Why would I ruin our event?"

Ron considered the question. "Even though he insulted us, I'll admit he has a point."

"He didn't want Manatee Protectors to expand," Jerry explained calmly, his eyes never leaving D. O. "Out of nowhere he volunteered to go on these fundraising trips. It made me suspicious, but I went along with it, thinking he had a change of heart. Then I got a call from the last school we visited. They never received their cut of the fundraising profits, D. O. That's why you were against expansion. You knew, the bigger we got, the more likely I'd find out about your scam."

Throughout Jerry's speech, D. O. began sweating, trembling, struggling to deny it all. Finally he _barreled _out the room, throwing everyone off their feet in the process. He'd aimed for Jerry and shoved his former coworker into the doorway. Kim charged after D. O., kicked off the corridor wall, and flipped so she landed right in front of him.

D. O. stared in amazement but recovered instantly. "Move, little girl. This is none of your business."

"I'm making it my business." Then Kim unleashed a kick that sent D. O. Gooder flying down the hall.

* * *

Two hours later, the aquarium event was in full swing. D. O. was fired from Manatee Protectors and taken away – two more of the loaded tables had collapsed in the event room, nearly injuring attendees. Jerry would need to stay in Middleton longer to fix the exhibit, but he put on a less-impressive show with the non-damaged displays. Almost half the students in Kim's grade, and their families, packed into the event room. Jerry insisted Kim, Ron and the Possibles stand right in front as he started to announce the fundraiser winners.

"First of all," Jerry said, speaking into a microphone. "I want to thank Kim Possible and her friend Ron Stoppable. Not only did they dedicate themselves to fundraising, they saved this event! Let's all give them a big round of applause."

Though they didn't know _how_ the event was saved, everyone burst into applause for the two teens. Kim told her parents what happened, expecting a lecture, but they only hugged her out of relief that she was okay. She suspected there would be a lecture at home after the event. Meanwhile, even her brothers joined in with the cheering crowd.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for." Jerry walked over to the prize table. A Manatee Protectors brochure represented the trip, the MP3 player rested on a stand, and three mysterious envelopes would be given to third, fourth and fifth-place sellers. "Manatee Protectors thanks each and every one of you kids for your amazing efforts. You all raised over seven thousand dollars in a week! It's the best fundraiser we've ever seen!"

The applause didn't stop as Jerry handed out envelopes for fifth and fourth place, which contained $50 and $100 gift cards respectively. Ron was getting nervous. "Come on, MP3 player!" he chanted under his breath. He didn't usually bother with fundraisers, but since he made his own sales when he went out with Kim, he had a much better chance this time.

"And now," Jerry continued. "Third place goes to...Ron Stoppable! Ron, you've won a gift card from our sponsor, Smarty Mart!"

There was no trace of disappoint as Ron pumped a victory fist in the air. "Booyah!" Rufus has been hiding in Ron's pocket, but the rodent couldn't help showing his support, clapping his paws and squeaking "Yay! Smarty Mart!" Ron ran up to get the gift card as Kim and the audience applauded.

The announcements continued, and it was no surprise to anyone when Kim won the trip to Florida. Jerry mentioned that she sold over a thousand dollars in merchandise all by herself. The runner-up who won the MP3 player barely sold half that amount. As the event ended, the Possible parents said they'd take the kids out for ice cream to celebrate the wins.

Kim felt happier about this prize than her Key to the city. _This_ meant she'd get to see manatees! "Congrats again, Ron! But I'm sorry you didn't get the MP3 player."

"No sweat, KP." Ron beamed as he held up his $150 Smarty Mart gift card. "I've been looking at sales. They have an MP3 player for $149.99!"


	9. Hey, Where's Rufus? Part 1

A/N: I enjoyed adding a few more chapters, but honestly I've run out of steam on this story, so apologies if the wrap-up feels abrupt. I'm going to call this "the end" for _now._ Not promising anything, but I'm leaving this here with the thought that I might pick it up again in the future. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

_**Hey, Where's Rufus?**_

_Part 1_

"Hey, KP...where's Rufus?" Ron darted around his room, searching, hoping the naked mole rat would suddenly appear. There was still no sign of the beloved pet. Summer vacation had just begun and Ron wanted to bring him on their celebratory trip to the mall.

Kim kept calm as she helped Ron search. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Where and when did you see him last?"

Her question distracted Ron from panicking for the moment. He froze on the spot to think it over. "I know I saw him this morning. He was there when I woke up, and he came with me to Bueno Nacho for breakfast."

"Oh right, how was that?" Kim grimaced, still unsure about the fast-food chain's new menu.

"Badical! You gotta go. They have a breakfast burrito and it's amazing!_" _Ron shook his head, refocusing on their mission. "I remember when we left, this old pharmacist made a big mess because he dropped his whole order...OH MY GOSH I FORGOT RUFUS! Let's go, KP!"

Kim paused on their way out. "'Old pharmacist'?"

Over a half hour later, Ron slid to the ground, leaning back against the wall outside Bueno Nacho. "RUFUS!" he wailed, bursting into tears. They'd searched everywhere with no luck. On top of that, if Rufus _was _anywhere around, he would've scampered over to them as soon as they arrived.

Kim patted Ron's shoulder while she thought of a plan. "We'll keep looking, Ron. Maybe we can put up flyers. And Rufus is a smart little guy, he'll probably find us."

"T-that's true," Ron said with a sniffle.

Getting an idea, Kim pulled her Kimmunicator out of her capri pants' pocket. Wade picked up instantly. "Hey Wade, we've got a _major_ sitch here. Rufus is gone!"

"What happened? How's Ron doing?"

Kim angled the Kimmunicator towards Ron, who offered a half-hearted wave. "He's hanging in there. Rufus was last seen here at Bueno Nacho. Is there anything you can do?"

"Well, I _could_ bring up the security footage to see what happened..."

"Please and thank you!"

"It might take me a minute...done!" Kim and Ron anxiously stared at the screen while Wade examined the footage. His expression became more somber as he leaned in close to his computer screen. Then, on the Kimmunicator screen, a small video clip appeared in the top left corner. It showed the 'old pharmacist' grabbing alarmed Rufus when no one was looking, then running out of the restaurant. "There's your culprit. Rufus was...rodent-napped!"

Ron gasped. "I knew there was something weird about him!" Grim determination in his eyes, Ron stood up from the ground, his hand in the air as a pledge while he made an official declaration.

"That pharmacist is going _down."_

* * *

The 'pharmacist' turned out to be Dr. Doofenshmirtz, a doctor of unknown specialty living in the city of Danville. After some more research, Wade came across O.W.C.A., or the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. They'd been keeping track of Dr. Doofenshmirtz for a while, and after speaking to a Major Monogram, it was agreed that Team Possible should assist. Normally O.W.C.A. would never work with a bunch of kids, but he relented because of Kim's hero experience.

Their ride would arrive soon.

While they waited on the sidewalk, Kim and Ron discussed their new mission. "Are we sure about this, KP?" Ron asked. "We don't even know if they're real spies. They're not very secretive. I mean, they had a website."

"Yeah, it's weird," Kim agreed. "But this is the only way to get to Danville and rescue Rufus. If things are really sketchy though, we won't go with them. We can report this to the regular police."

Ron still wasn't convinced. "Maybe we should just do that first. And shouldn't we tell our parents we're leaving the state?"

Before Kim could consider the idea, a vehicle pulled up in front of them. Then when she looked closer, Kim realized it was a small plane that could almost be mistaken for a toy. Despite the miniature size, it fit in two back seats for the humans. The odd vehicle was nothing, though, compared to the two 'agents' in the front seats.

A panda was driving. Another animal – a very odd beaver, maybe? – sat next to him. They both wore retro brown hats.

"_Kim..."_ Ron sputtered, backing up. "Sketchy alert! Lots of sketch!"

Kim couldn't disagree. Even she backed up at first, blinking, not believing the sight in front of her. While the animals didn't react, she brought out the Kimmunicator again and contacted Major Monagram. "Uh, Major?"

"Yes, temporary Agent K?"

"Your agents, they're, uh...a panda bear. And no offense, but I'm not even sure what to call the animal next to him."

Major Monogram nodded. "Yes, Kim Possible, meet agents Peter the Panda and Perry the Platypus. They'll be part of your team for this mission."

Ron stared at him with wide eyes. "So all your agents are animals?"

"Yes."

"And this is _normal?"_

Misunderstanding Ron's question, Major Monagram explained, "Typically this assignment would only require one agent. We brought Agent Peter the Panda in from Seattle to train Agent Perry the Platypus, before we place him with a host family here. It's important for him to get on-the-job experience."

"Well, sure." Kim stared at the agents for another minute, debating how safe it was to get in a plane with a panda as the pilot.

Major Monogram raised a bushy eyebrow. "Agent K, can we count on you?"

The best friends exchanged worried frowns. "They'll help us save Rufus. I think," Kim said.

"Right. For Rufus." Gathering his courage, Ron climbed into the plane after Kim. He glanced at her with concern as he settled into his seat. "I have _so_ many questions."

While she watched a panda fly their plane, Kim nodded. "Yeah, so do I."

* * *

Months after leaving Go Tower, Shego sat in some fast-food chain called "Mr. Slushy Burger," waiting for her new boss to show. Shego wrinkled her nose at the scent of greasy burgers and hot dogs. Since she might have to leap into action, she'd eaten beforehand, knowing it wouldn't be good to have _that_ in her stomach.

Even though she'd only done a few gigs, Shego learned fast in this new line of business. She'd already pulled off some respectable heists. Though she didn't know what she wanted from this world – aside from money, of course – it quickly turned into a lucrative career. Word spread about her athletic prowess and intellect. After she contacted a former, harmless Team Go villain for a lead, the opportunities poured in without much effort on her part. Her old Team Go morals couldn't stand up to the six-figures in her bank account.

It was the only thing that went smoothly for her. Untangling from her brothers proved tougher than expected. Even though they'd ignored her before, all of a sudden they couldn't let her leave. Shego bounced around the country, spending a chunk of her savings on hotels, but they always tracked her down. Finally she shook them off by escaping to Europe for the past two months. This particular job, from a "Dr. Drakken," brought her back stateside.

Shego thought she'd miss her brothers, or feel regret for breaking contact with them. It surprised her how much she _didn't._ She only felt...relief. No more tension, no more constant aggravation. On some level, maybe she wondered how the team would do without her, but she wasn't really _concerned._

Did this make her a bad person?

Did she care?

Shego shook her head, refocusing on her surroundings. The restaurant was crawling with parents and kids, but still, Shego was grateful for the crowd and the daylight. Most of her employers preferred the cover of darkness, wherever they met up.

One table caught her eye. Two mothers cared for four kids between them. The two kids with red hair clearly belonged to the redheaded mother, and the younger girl belonged to the other. She wasn't sure about the second boy. Both the older readhead kid and her younger brother talked nonstop. The girl kept telling her mother to look at something – usually busting the other kids for bad behavior. Her brother chatted with...well, _at_...the fascinated dark-haired girl his age. Meanwhile the remaining boy seemed unusually quiet compared to his siblings.

Giving the redheaded mother a second glance, Shego raised an eyebrow. She looked exactly like an eighties pop star Shego listened to as a kid. Wouldn't it be funny, and kind of sad, if that was her?

The whole scene reminded Shego of what she'd given up. This new life of hers meant she'd never do the normal suburban mom thing. True, that was off the table anyway with her power. But at least, on the right side of the law, she could have created _some_ regular life for herself. Moved out of Go Tower. Used her degree, become a teacher. None of that would happen now.

"Are you Shego?"

Shego glanced over at her boss for the moment. The blue skin threw her off, but honestly, she'd seen all kinds as both hero and villain – including herself. "Dr. Drakken. Have a seat."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron barely moved in their seats, too afraid they'd fall out of the tiny aircraft. They discovered right away that neither agent spoke. Kim wouldn't expect animals to speak, but in this situation, she didn't know _what_ to expect. Perry the Platypus sometimes glanced back at them and made a grinding noise with his teeth. Based on his thumbs-up (was it an actual thumb?), Kim assumed that was his way of asking if they were okay.

"This is so beyond weird," Kim muttered to Ron.

"Right there with you, KP," he replied. "I just keep telling myself we're going to find Rufus. He's waiting for us to rescue him."

Kim nodded. "Yeah. Um, about that, why_ does_ Dr. Doofen...whatever, want your naked mole rat? You got Rufus at Smarty Mart, right? This doctor could've done the same thing and bought his own naked mole rat."

"Rufus is one of a kind," Ron said proudly.

"That's just it. My mom mentioned that Rufus is way advanced for his species. For _any_ animal." Kim paused. "Besides O.W.C.A. agents, that is."

"Yeah, he's the greatest."

"No, Ron," Kim insisted. "It's not _normal._ What if this Dr. Doof, like, did something to Rufus, as an experiment? And Rufus wound up at Smarty Mart by mistake?"

Ron didn't have answer as they approached Danville, which happened to be a short flight from Middleton. Agent Peter the Panda zipped through the city and headed straight for a strange building. Kim narrowed her eyes at the purple structure. It kind of looked like a wrench, maybe? "Is that Dr. Doof's lair?"

Ron glanced at her."'Isn't that an apartment building? And do you think it's _supposed_ to look like a wrench?"

"Maybe. And an apartment building can be a lair." When the Kimmunicator rang, Kim took it out of her pocket. "What's the sitch, Major Monagram?"

"This is odd, I'm not used to agents speaking when they answer my call. Anyway, I wanted to brief you on the plan. You'll enter with the agents from the terrace. From their, your objective is to locate Rufus, grab him and get out. That is all. Agents Peter and Perry will do the rest."

Kim frowned. "But I can help –"

"No, it's bad enough that you're too young to go on a mission. We don't want you getting hurt."

"Thanks, but..."

"For one, the paperwork would be a nightmare. No, you and Ron focus on rescuing the rodent. Agents Peter and Perry will put a stop to whatever Dr. Doofenshmirtz is doing. We suspect he kidnapped Rufus because of his invention."

Kim nodded. "Us too. We think he might have used something on Rufus."

"Really? You know, when you get to high school, you may want to consider applying for an internship at our organization."

"An internship with spies? That'd be cool!" Kim didn't have time to think about the idea, though. When she looked up, they were approaching the drop-off point.

* * *

Shego landed this job with "Dr. Drakken" through a former employer's referral. She'd never heard of him before, but then again, she was new to this side of the industry. As a hero, she'd only cared about the villains who crossed her path. When Shego asked around, she liked the feedback – apparently he treated his henchpeople better than most, if not all other villains. There might be an opportunity to advance if her first gig went well.

"So, Dr. Drakken," she began, leaning back in her chair. "You said we're stealing something called an 'Inator.'" It occurred to her that dressing in civilian business suits had been the right idea. As it was, people stared at the odd pair, and Dr. Drakken's scar didn't help. Now she better understood why villains always did this at night.

Dr. Drakken shook his head. "No, I did the research on this Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. 'Inator' is his brand. The specific invention I want is the 'Maximum Potential-inator.'"

"Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue."

He smirked appreciatively. "No, the man's an idiot from what I've heard. But sometimes he cobbles together an invention that works. This one does, and I _want_ it. When zapped by the ray, the subject instantly reaches..."

"Their 'maximum potential,'" Shego said, rolling her eyes. "Clunky name, _and_ painfully on-the-nose. Who do you want to zap with this thing, yourself?" At his unreadable expression, she added, "No offense, I meant no one's ever at their _'maximum'_ potential. _I_ wouldn't mind trying it...though, I'm as close to one hundred-percent as people get." She finished with a sly grin.

Her answer made him chuckle. "Looks like we're already on the same page, Shego. Yes, I plan to zap myself. Once I reach my maximum potential, I will rule the world!" He'd raised his fist in imagined victory, but he paused, tilting his head in thought. "The words 'maximum potential' get annoying after you say them four or five times in a row."

"Noted. So doc, what's the plan?"

* * *

As the plane descended, Kim and Ron hopped onto the terrace. Kim wondered if they'd need to break in, but when the team tried the back door, it wasn't locked. Neither human commented on this. Honestly, Kim was already maxed out on weird, and couldn't bring herself to care about a supposed villain's non-existent security system.

The group sneaked into a large, open space, part condo and part laboratory. Big machines and parts to build them filled almost available space. Kim noted moving boxes here and there. Hiding behind a large pile of boxes and furniture, the team took in their surroundings. Dr. Doofenshmirtz stood next to a gigantic standing laser ray – and he wasn't alone. A girl who couldn't have been more than nine or ten pouted as she sat on a couch. Kim's stomach churned at the thought of her being kidnapped too, but then she spoke.

"_Dad! _I don't like this place. I want you to move back with Mom."

Kim raised an eyebrow at the daughter's whine. Since when did evil scientists bring their daughters to work? Nothing about this was normal. But, at least the situation was harmless...for the girl, anyway. Poor Rufus was trapped in a cage off to the side. The little guy looked furious and chattered complaints as he tugged at the padlock on his cage door.

"Now, Vanessa, just give it a chance," Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied. "And really it's only temporary. Soon enough I'll kick your uncle Roger out of the mayor's mansion, and I will rule the Tri-State Area!" His voice went up a few notches and he threw in dramatic hand movements.

Finally, proof he was a villain. Kim still didn't think it would be tough to get Rufus back. Crouched next to her, Ron whispered, "KP, look what he's done to Rufus! How do we get him out?"

Peter the Panda tapped Kim's shoulder. From under his hat, he pulled out a tool that Kim couldn't identify at first. A pocket knife, maybe? The tool was flipped open to reveal a miniature circular saw. Switching it on, Peter the Panda demonstrated that the blade whirred.

"That looks dangerous," Ron commented nervously.

Nodding, Kim waited until Peter the Panda flipped the blade down and took it from him with extreme caution. She moved away from the group slightly, then flipped out the blade on her own to make sure she could work it without slicing her finger off. To her relief her fingers remained intact. Closing the tool again, she saluted the agents with her free hand. "Ready."

They all turned back in time to see Vanessa leave. "Vanessa, Daddy has to work today. I'm meeting with some investors who are interested in my Maximum Potential-inator. Why don't you decorate your new room?"

Looking hopeful, Vanessa asked, "Can I paint the walls black?"

"Uh, let's talk about that later."

After Vanessa left, the spies exchanged glances. Peter the Panda and Perry the Platypus communicated with each other, both pointing to the ray gun at different times. Perry held out his hand to the humans (was it a hand or a paw?) indicating for them to wait. "We should wait here?" Ron asked. "I'm good with that."

Meanwhile, Kim felt like she was playing charades. She put together a guess based on their silent conversation. "Wait, so...Peter and Perry, you're going to distract Dr. Doof and destroy the laser?"

They both smiled at her and shaped their paws into a "thumbs up." Even though they didn't have any thumbs, and the panda didn't even have any fingers. Without further delay, the animals quietly scampered off towards the laser.


	10. Hey, Where's Rufus? Part 2

A/N: The End...for now? Who knows - least of all me. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Also, fun fact, the N*Tunes mention this chapter is a nod to all the pop acts that would have popular in the early 2000's. *NSync is the obvious one, but the members and concept of starring in their own tween TV show is a reference to S Club 7. You _know_ Kim would be all over that if she was into Oh Boyz two years later.

_**Hey, Where's Rufus?**_

_Part 2_

While Agents Peter the Panda and Perry the Platypus hid by the laser, waiting for the right moment, Kim and Ron watched the evil scientist. Much to Rufus' annoyance, Dr. Doofenshmirtz began to rant to his tiny captive. "So we meet again, Moley," he said to Rufus. "You probably don't remember this, but when _I_ first bought you, I named you Moley. You know, because you're a naked _mole_ rat. I heard that kid call you 'Rufus' but what kind of name is that for a pet? Moley makes much more sense..."

Meanwhile, Ron glared from his hiding spot next to Kim. "_'Moley'? _Rufus is _way_ better!"

"Sh!" Kim whispered.

"I still can't figure out how you got to Middleton," Dr. Doofenshmirtz continued, ignoring Rufus' annoyance. "But I've figured out how you escaped the first time. You see, I did not anticipate that the Maximum Potential-Inator would allow you to break out of your cage. I've since put that lock on your door, see?" He went over and tapped the lock, teasing Rufus. "You might be Mr. Smarty No-Pants now, but even you can't break out of this._"_

The evil scientist let out a loud, victorious laugh. "Do you know what's even better, Moley? You have proved to me that my invention works! I thought the prototype I built last year needed adjustments, because it had no effect on myself. Now that I've zapped myself again with this new version, I realize it's because I _have_ reached my maximum potential. Which, honestly, is very disappointing."

"No kidding," Kim muttered under her breath, Ron holding back laughter beside her.

"Fortunately, I _can_ use it on animals and force them to obey me!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "Major Monogram thinks he's so great with his animal agents. Well, I'll show him! I will use _my_ animals to take over the Tri-State Area, with his agents on _my_ side! Moley, you are the first member of my animal army!"

Rufus squeaked with alarm and pulled on the lock even harder. The evil scientist only laughed again. "Try all you want, you will never escape! And soon enough your tiny rodent brain will forget all about your other owner."

Angered by the scientist's gloating, Ron whispered, "Rufus would _never_ forget about me."

"Of course he wouldn't, Ron," Kim assured him, patting her best friend's shoulder. "Dr. Doof has no idea how smart Rufus really is." She shifted in her hiding spot and made sure she held the saw tool tight in her hand. What _was_ the agents' plan, exactly? Was one going to attack the scientist while the other destroyed the machine? Could two animals really take down an adult man? Maybe Kim should have been clearer about her athletic ability.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz puttered around for a while, and then the agents got a break. His daughter opened the main door. "Daddy? I can't find my Ducky Momo. He was in one of the boxes."

Even though he smiled at his daughter, it looked a little forced. "Vanessa, I'm sorry but I'm busy with work today. I'll help you find him when this meeting is over."

"But I need my Ducky Momo! What if he got lost in the move?"

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere..."

"I'm calling Mom. Maybe _she_ can come over and find him."

Panicking at the thought, Dr. Doofenshmirtz instantly dropped what he was doing. "Don't worry, Vanessa, I'll help you! The investors will be here in twenty minutes so let's find him _really_ fast."

* * *

As soon as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his daughter left, closing the door behind them, the agent team leaped into action. Rufus squeaked with delight when Ron and Kim rushed over to his cage. "Yay!" he cheered in his small rodent voice, frantically pointing at the big lock.

Even though Ron wanted to run to Rufus, Kim held him back. "Hold on, let me look at this." She took out the saw tool and examined the lock on the cage. At first her plan had been to cut the lock, but when she looked closer, she realized the shackle was thick and wouldn't break easily. The cage wires were thinner and wouldn't need so much force. "Okay, stand back Ron, there might be sparks."

The thought made _her_ a little nervous, but knowing they didn't have a lot of time, Kim just went for it. While Ron stood several feet away, she used the saw to cut out the section of the cage held by the lock. There wasn't nearly as much noise and sparks as she anticipated. Maybe it was an advanced saw made for secret agents. The task required a surprising amount of muscle, and she kept glancing at the lair's front door, but eventually a piece of the cage broke away.

Rufus was so excited that he squeezed himself out as soon as he could. Though Kim stood closer, the rodent rushed to his beloved owner. "Rufus!" Ron exclaimed, hugging his pet. Rufus hugged him back with both paws. "I'm sorry, little buddy! I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"

"Nuh uh!" Rufus agreed. After a minute, he sheepishly smiled at Kim. "Thank you!" When Ron held him out, Rufus hugged Kim's arm.

Kim couldn't help smiling. "Good to have you back, Rufus. Now where are...oh..."

The agents tried several times to knock over the laser, but it wouldn't budge. "Come on, KP!" Ron called, running over to help. But even though he shoved the laser _with_ the agents, the giant object wouldn't budge. Taking another approach, Kim circled the laser with the saw tool still in her hand. Maybe there was a panel she could remove and cut wires, or a key piece she could saw off. Words on the back of the laser made her pause.

It had an actual _self-destruct button. _And the button was _labeled._

"Uh, guys?"

Ron and the three animals glanced over, their eyes bugging at the easy solution. "You all head for the door and start up the plane," Kim said. "I'll press it."

"But KP –"

"I'll run away fast, it won't hit me. There might even be a countdown like in the movies."

Though worried, Ron nodded and ran after the agents with Rufus. Kim let out some deep breaths, readied her feet to take off, and pressed the red button.

In that moment, several things happened at once. The laser exploded. Well, it _began_ to explode. Mini-explosions erupted from within the machine. Kim sprinted away, but she hesitated by the back door, fascinated as the laser self-destructed.

"MY INATOR!"

All the way across the apartment, Dr. Doofenshmirtz entered with the two investors. Kim barely saw them, and she didn't think anyone saw her through the exploding laser, but as she ran out the evil scientist shouted...

"CURSE YOU, WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

* * *

After Ron helped his best friend into the plane, they zipped off as the laser finished its self-destruction. He made sure Rufus was on the seat between them. As Peter the Panda flew them back to Middleton, Ron slumped in his seat, exhausted after the day's adventure. His heart still raced from the fear of getting caught. "I never wanna do anything like that again," he declared. Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Well, I doubt we will," Kim said, sounding disappointed. "But wasn't it _exciting?_ We worked with real secret agents and saved Rufus!"

Ron sighed. "Yeah, it was cool. In a terrifying kind of way."

"Fair enough," Kim said with a laugh.

"Mostly I'm just glad we saved Rufus," he said, giving the rodent another pat on his head. Rufus smiled and hugged him again. "Don't know what I'd do without you, buddy." Ron wasn't exaggerating because he really _wouldn't_ know what to do without Rufus. With Rufus' extraordinary intelligence, he was truly a best friend. Well, animal best friend, as Kim was Ron's human best friend. Knowing about the ray didn't change a thing.

Still... "Hey, KP, should we worry about the Inator thing? I mean, Rufus is like a Super Naked Mole Rat. Is there a chance the ray had bad effects too?"

Kim considered the question. "I guess we could ask my mom, she's a doctor. She's not a vet but I'm sure she'd be able to tell."

"That would mean telling the 'rents about all this. Which to me screams _'so_ not a good idea.'"

"Oh." Kim frowned, clearly just realizing their dilemma. "It's true, I usually try to tell my parents everything, but I can see where this wouldn't go over well."

"That's a drastic understatement compared to the scene going on in my head."

"Besides, they probably wouldn't believe us if we _did_ tell them. Maybe Wade will have some thoughts on the Rufus sitch." Another thought occurred to her. "Hey, how _did_ Rufus get to Middleton all the way from here? It bothered me when Dr. Doofenshmirtz brought it up."

Ron shrugged. "The Middleton Smarty Mart is one of the biggest Smarty Marts in the region, and it's the only one with an Exotic Animal department. Maybe an employee found Rufus and transferred him." Based on Rufus' enthusiastic nod, Ron's guess was pretty close.

The Kimmunicator beeped, so Kim answered the call. "Hi Major Monogram, we rescued Rufus!" She aimed the screen at the rodent so they could see each other. Rufus waved happily.

"Great job, temporary Agent K! And you too, temporary Agent R. Ronald, I mean, not Rufus the Naked Mole Rat."

Ron's eyes widened. "Okay, _that_ is cool."

"Agent Perry filed the report over the onboard computer, and it looks like you destroyed the laser too. I'd like to thank you both on behalf of The Agency," Major Monogram continued. "I'll be honest, sometimes when we work with civilians, we erase their memories so O.W.C.A. remains secret."

"_What?"_ Ron and Kim exclaimed in unison.

Major Monogram laughed. "But you aren't a host family for an agent, so no one's cover has been blown. This is also a rare case where it could be beneficial if you kept your memories. We don't employ human agents, but since you're in the business of helping people, we may call you for assistance if a special mission comes up."

"At your service, Major Monogram!" Kim exclaimed with a salute.

When she glanced at him, Ron followed with a reluctant salute of his own. "Yeah, sure, count me in."

* * *

Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Shego watched her new career opportunity burn to the ground. She caught a glimpse of _someone_ running to the back door. For a second she thought about chasing after them, but truthfully, she couldn't care less since Dr. Doofenshmirtz wasn't her employer. The situation did seem strange to her, though. If the intruder was an agent with some unidentified organization, their operation seemed way too sloppy. What spy would allow themselves to be seen?

After Dr. Doofenshmirtz calmed himself down, Shego tried to salvage this disaster. Plan A had been posing as investors to check out the laser first, then break in later to steal it. Now they needed a new plan. "That's too bad," she said, feigning sympathy. "You can make another one, right?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz blinked, as if the very idea was a foreign concept. "Make...another one?"

"Well, yes," Dr. Drakken answered, raising an eyebrow at Shego. What was the problem? "If you still have the blueprints, you can make another laser."

Still, Dr. Doofenshmirtz couldn't grasp what they were saying. "But this scheme already failed. Why would I try it again?"

Becoming annoyed, Dr. Drakken retorted, "Because the _machine_ works! Someone blowing it up is totally unrelated! If you had better security, you could start the plan over again."

"That sounds like a lot of work," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, waving his hand dismissively. "I'd rather try something else. And the laser explosion _is _related, all my inventions eventually blow up. Someone always presses the self-destruct button."

Shego and Dr. Drakken exchanged incredulous looks. _"Why would you do that?"_ she exclaimed, barely keeping her temper in check.

"Do what?"

"_Include a self-destruct button?!"_

"You always have to include a self-destruct button." Dr. Doofenshmirtz stared at _them_ like they were the crazy ones. "There's no way to build one of my inventions without it!"

"Of _course_ there is!"

"No, no there isn't, I've tried."

"How?"

His head tilted in thought, Dr. Drakken stepped forward. "Tell me something, Doofenshmirtz. Did you ever use this laser on yourself?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded. "Yes I did, but nothing happened. It must mean I have reached my maximum potential!"

"Is that so..." Dr. Drakken muttered, realization dawning on his face. Suddenly he guided Shego towards the door. "Well, thank you for your time. We won't be calling again."

"But wait! Don't you want to see my other Inators?"

"No, we're good!" Shego called, escaping into the hallway with Dr. Drakken. They ran to the elevator in case Dr. Doofenshmirtz followed, both holding back laughter for professionalism's sake. As for Shego, she just met Dr. Drakken, and his evil plan literally blew up in face. "Sorry about what happened, Dr. Drakken."

He let out a deep sigh. "Thank you. I have to remember this so I never choose a Doofenshmirtz invention again, no matter how tempting it sounds. There's no way his laser ever worked if _that's_ supposed to be his maximum potential."

"Some people don't have a lot to begin with."

"True, but I think I'm better off pursuing other options." They both shook their heads as they stepped out into the lobby. "Well, that was an unfortunate turn of events. I looked forward to working with you, Shego. Can I contact you again if your services are needed in the future?"

Shego paused. Even though the plan failed, she'd enjoyed her afternoon and wouldn't mind working for him on more successful ventures. "Sure, I'd consider it. Nice meeting you, Dr. Drakken."

* * *

Later that week, Kim and Ron sat around the Possible living room, waiting for a show to come on. It only started recently for the summer and they were already hooked. _N*Tune Saves Summer! _starred Kim's _favorite_ band. The six teenagers played themselves as a struggling musical group in Hollywood, who turned into a superhero team that saved the city from evil. Every episode included a musical number. Kim was obsessed because she got to see more of her favorite member, Matty J, every week.

"It's almost on!" she squealed, already on the edge of her seat. "I get to see Matty J in ten minutes! We've already seen an episode and I _still_ can't believe he has his own show!"

Ron munched on some popcorn with Rufus, who sat on the other side of the bowl. "He was in the show for ten minutes top last week, including the song."

"_Ten whole minutes!_ I hope we see him more this week!" Kim took some of the popcorn while she turned up the volume on the television. "Your fave is Stephie, right?"

His face lit up at the mention of N*Tune's star vocalist. "Stephie's the best singer, the best crime-fighter, the best everything! The others don't even need to be there half the time."

"Hey! Maybe she's the best girl singer, but Matty J is the best in the group."

"No way! She always gets the high notes!"

"So does Matty J sometimes! He has _so_ much more range!"

They continued arguing until Ann poked her head in the living room. "Everything okay, kids?"

"Yeah, Mom," Kim said, crossing her arms. "Some of us just don't recognize talent."

Ron glared at her. "He _is_ talented, but Stephie's better!"

"Is not!"

Ann laughed. "Oh okay, enjoy your show then. By the way Kimmie, you picked up that gift card for Joss' birthday when you were at the mall, right? I need to mail it tomorrow."

Wrinkling her brow in confusion, Kim struggled to remember what her mother meant. "The mall? I haven't been there since last week."

_That_ brought Ann into the room, her own arms crossed. "Is that so, Kimberly Ann? I seem to recall you telling me on Monday that you and Ron would spend the day there. If you weren't at the mall, where were you, exactly?"

Panicking, Kim realized that was the day they went to Danville. Both Ron and Rufus gave her alarmed glances. "Oh, uh..." Kim struggled to think of a story, not used to lying on the spot. "Well, uh, we _were_ going to the mall, really! But then Ron lost Rufus and we spent the day looking for him. We made flyers, went all over town. Then finally someone on the cheer squad found him and we had to take two buses to pick him up at her house."

Ann narrowed her eyes for a second, debating if she believed the story. "Why didn't you tell me or your father what happened?"

"Um, we panicked about Rufus and forgot. And you two were at work."

"Kim, you know better than that," Ann replied sternly. "You still should have texted one of us that you'd changed your plans. I'll let this go because it was an emergency, but if you do it again, it might be a while before you go to the mall without supervision." She sighed as she reached for her purse. "I guess this means _I'm_ going to the mall. Watch the boys, I'll be back in a half hour."

After Ann closed the door behind her, Kim frowned at Ron. "I feel really bad about lying."

"You didn't have a choice, KP! We're real spies now, and spies have to keep their secrets."

"Maybe I should tell them." Kim brought her legs up on the couch, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I get that we need to keep this secret, but they're my _parents._ They're going to find out somehow and I'll be in even _more_ trouble." She glanced at the television. Her show was starting, but she couldn't work up the same enthusiasm. "TV shows always make secret identities look like fun. This is _so_ not fun."

Ron patted Kim's shoulder, while Rufus looked on sympathetically. "Does this mean you don't want to be a spy?"

"I'm not sure, Ron. Maybe I don't."

Kim thought about it all night long. When she met Ron at Bueno Nacho the next day (after telling her parents where she was going), she'd made her decision. She called Wade on the Kimmunicator as Ron and Rufus split a burrito. "Hey Wade."

"Hi Kim...and Ron, who I think I hear in the background."

"Hi Wade," Ron called with his mouth full.

Wade smiled, but he paused when he noticed Kim's somber expression. "What's up, everything okay?" Oh, by the way, the tests I ran on Rufus are all coming out negative so far. He's a smart little guy, but besides that, everything seems normal."

"That's great!" Kim exclaimed. "Ron, did you hear that?"

Ron high-fived Rufus. "Booyah! Sounds like you're good to go, Rufus!"

"Booyah!" Rufus squeaked.

Going back to Wade, Kim asked, "Hey, can you please patch me through to Major Monogram again? I was thinking about this whole spy thing. It's cool, but I don't think it's for me."

"Aw, really? I already had ideas for spy gadgets."

"You can still make them," Kim assured him. "It's just, I'm not sure I'm ready for this yet. Maybe when I'm a grown-up." As Wade made the call, Kim realized she never meant for her website to be a step up to the "big leagues," whatever those were. Joining an organization, maybe finding a mentor...that could wait until she was older. So far life provided plenty of excitement on its own. Right now, she wanted to figure out what really _was _possible.


End file.
